Left in the Dark
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Smellerbee had always been bullied. It was fact of life, she would get bullied for looking like a guy, singing, and all in all for being her. But one day someone took it way to far and Smellerbee... she was left in the dark forever. AU. Smellerbee/Longshot Modern Day No Benders!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Cris Futtermen watched his daughter run her hands over the white cotton sheets of the hospital bed. Bee's face was twisted with confusion and sadness as her hands skimmed the sheets. Those were the only emotions she ever showed anymore. Smellerbee winced as she heard Cris shift in the chair he was sitting in, clothes rustling. How could she never notice how loud that was before? The monitors in the room kept up a steady pulse of beeps as they monitored her heart rate – which was, thankfully, normal.

Cris's eyes trailed over his daughter. Bee was lying in the standard hospital bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows. Bruises stained her arms and ran along her jaw line. Cris couldn't see much else; a large white bandage was wrapped around Smellerbee head, covering her forehead and her eyes.

Cris's hands clenched into a tight fist; He knew people were cruel and he'd been exposed to the cruelty in people that lurked below the surface enough times in the bullying that Smellerbee had suffered before but _this_. This was beyond cruel. Due the actions of those _animals_, his daughter was now blind.

"You're grunting," Smellerbee said softly, head cocked to one side; confused.

"Sorry," Cris replied, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter.

"It's okay," Smellerbee told him, dropping her head. "It's just loud. Not that loud, but still loud."

Smellerbee flinched again and Cris turned to see a nurse walking in. She smiled at Cris, who nodded in response. "How are you feeling Bee?" the nurse asked softly. Everyone had been instructed to keep their voices low as her hearing adjusted. In losing one sense, your others became heightened and Bee would need time to get used to it.

"Okay," Smellerbee murmured, refusing to lift her head. Of course, she wasn't okay. How could she be? She was blind. There was no sugar-coating it or hiding from it. The horrible reality hit her over and over again. She would never see her friends again. She'd never see her _father _again. How could she live like this?

The nurse flitted around, checking Smellerbee's monitors and making notes on her charts. "Can I get you some water Bee?" She asked.

"No, thank you," Smellerbee replied, trying to be polite, but it sounded horribly forced to her over-enhanced ears.

"Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," the nurse smiled kindly at her, though of course, Smellerbee wouldn't know this. "Also, there are some people downstairs wondering if they can come and see Bee."

"No," Cris answered firmly. "Nobody is allowed to come in here."

"Of course," the nurse nodded, though she looked slightly startled. When Daisy was in here, he had allowed visitors. "I'll tell them that it's family only." The nurse left the room and Smellerbee slouched down further into the bed.

All of the Freedom Fighters had tried to come in and talk to Bee, but Cris was having none of it. Not even Ralli or Aang could come in and see his daughter. Cris watched Smellerbee curl on to her side, face turned towards him. Smellerbee had been in hospital for three days already and was counting down the seconds until she could go home. She hated hospitals and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and pray that this was all a bad dream. It had to all be a dream.

"You should go to sleep," Cris said softly.

"I want to go home," Smellerbee whispered, voice barely creeping above a whisper. She sounded like a young child who was homesick and Cris didn't blame her. The four walls of the hospital room seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing day. Though Smellerbee couldn't see them close in closer and closer on her.

"I know, buddy. I'll find out when you can come home as soon as I can, okay?" Cris promised and Smellerbee nodded.

Silence fell over the room and Cris found it hard to tell if Smellerbee was falling asleep or if her mind was wide awake, going over what had happened. Cris had turned off Smellerbee's phone; Freedom Fighters were constantly calling and messaging Smellerbee.

Cris wasn't happy with any of them. Smellerbee was constantly talking about them, the drama they went through that seemed to happen on a daily basis and how they were meant to be a family. They were so caught up in themselves that they couldn't see that Smellerbee was in trouble. Not until it was too late.

It wasn't their fault – it was those… those kids that blinded his daughter fault – but since Smellerbee didn't know who did it, Cris was directing his anger at the kids who could have done something, if they had paid closer attention.

"Daddy?" Smellerbee said quietly and Cris jumped at the sudden noise. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention back on his daughter, surprised that she had called him daddy. She hadn't done that since her mother… left.

"Yeah?"

"Could you – could you do me a favor?" Smellerbee asked in a small voice.

"Anything you need, Smellerbee," Cris promised.

"I was wondering if you could get a message to someone for me," Smellerbee said slowly her voice barely a whisper.

"Who? Jet?" Cris asked, confused.

"No. I, um – I met a new friend a few weeks ago. He goes to Ba Sing Sa Academy out in Westerville," Smellerbee explained. Cris wondered when the hell Smellerbee had been in Westerville but decided that the conversation could wait. "I was wondering if you could text him and ask if he could come visit me."

"What's his name?" Cris asked, curious.

"Liam," Smellerbee whispered, cheeks flooding red.

There was a pause. "I don't know, Smellerbee," Cris said, slowly.

"Please," Smellerbee pleaded, "just one visitor. Just him."

"Why him?" Cris asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Why not Jet?"

"Liam, he – he's like me, Dad, he was threatened like me to," Smellerbee said softly and Cris was taken aback by her honesty. The two of them hadn't shared much, not since Daisy passed away. Cris was determined to rectify this, though deep down, he knew the damage was irrevocable. "He's the only one who understands."

"Is his number in your phone?" Cris asked.

"Yeah," Smellerbee nodded and Cris grunted in response. He got up and rummaged through Smellerbee's bag for her phone.

"How do I turn it on?" He asked, looking at the device as if it was an alien. The neon green cover, the buttons, and the fact it was off confused him.

"There's a button at the top. Push it down," Smellerbee instructed and Cris obliged, smiling with pride when the phone seemed to respond. He waited for phone to wake up and it started buzzing in his hand. Messages flooded in and Cris sighed. He waited until it stopped alerting him of new texts and missed calls before looking at the phone through narrowed eyes. It was a foreign object to him; he wasn't nearly as tech savvy as Smellerbee would have liked him to be.

"Where are the buttons?" Cris grunted.

"It's a touch screen, Dad," Smellerbee said softly and Cris knew she would be rolling her eyes if she could. "Go to the button that looks like a phone book." Cris glanced at the phone and quickly spotted the icon. It opened and a list of names popped up. "Do you see Liam's name?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"OK, touch it and then click, create text message," Smellerbee instructed and Cris did as he was told at an agonizingly slow pace. Cris slowly composed a message to Liam, reciting it to Smellerbee as he typed.

_Hello Liam, this is Cris Futtermen. I was wondering if you are able to come to the Yu Dao Hospital. Smellerbee has been in an accident and would like you to visit. – Cris_

"Done," Cris grinned proudly, looking at Smellerbee, who smiled softly in return.

"Thanks, Dad." The phone buzzed and Smellerbee perked up. "What does it say?"

_Hello Mr. Futtermen. Of course I can visit. Is Al OK? When can I come? – L.S "_He can come tomorrow," Cris said, after he read it aloud to Smellerbee. He typed out a message that said as much and sent it with ease. He could totally get the hang of this thing.

"Thank you, Dad," Smellerbee smiled. Cris noticed that it was the first time she had smiled properly since the incident. Obviously this Liam was important to her. He would be getting a very stern talking to when Cris met him, though.

Smellerbee's phone buzzed again and Cris looked at it, read it aloud to Smellerbee as he did so. "_I'll be there as soon as visiting hours open. I hope Al's OK – L.S"_

The phone started ringing and Katara's name flashed on the screen. Cris winced, letting it ring out before switching the phone off – as per Smellerbee's instructions – and put it back in Smellerbee's bag.

"Get some sleep, Smellerbee," Cris instructed firmly and Smellerbee nodded, settling against the pillows again.

Cris watched Smellerbee's breathing even out and he knew she was finally asleep. Cris had been given special permission to stay after visiting hours. They needed Smellerbee to remain calm and feel safe; her body had gone through a dramatic change and Cris would be there to help her.

Her first night in hospital, Smellerbee had woken up – having passed out after the attack – in a panic, terrified and hyperventilating. It had taken them a while to calm her down, giving her oxygen to help. Cris hadn't left her side since and the staff had agreed, knowing it would keep Smellerbee calm.

Cris crossed his arms and continued to watch Smellerbee. He couldn't believe that he had missed that Smellerbee was miserable and in trouble. Smellerbee had lost weight, she was quieter, she stopped playing music and singing around the house. She hadn't even played with her swords like she had in the past. Cris had been distracted by his relationship with Ralli, but it was no excuse. He should have seen it. He should have known that Smellerbee was being bullied at school – hadn't he seen his daughter come home in different clothes than she had left in enough times?

Cris felt horribly guilty. He had promised Daisy that he would take care of their daughter and he had failed. Well, next time, he wouldn't. He would do anything to protect Smellerbee.

Smellerbee hadn't spoken about what had happened. The police had come by and had questioned her – but they hadn't got much out of her. Smellerbee didn't know who had attacked her and even if she did, she wasn't saying anything.

Cris sighed quietly and rubbed his hands over his face. His eyes dropped closed and a wave of fatigue fell on him. He got himself comfortable and started to drift into unconsciousness, hoping that tomorrow would be better and that this was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Liam**

The coffee was passable and the cafeteria sold good food – all in all, it wasn't bad for a hospital. It smelled way too sterilized for Cris's taste but you couldn't have everything. Cris had woken up early; Smellerbee had been whimpering in her sleep and she'd had a minor freak out when she had woken up. Smellerbee was still having trouble adjusting to being blind, which the doctors assured him was totally normal – they would be worried if she wasn't reacting.

Cris was walking back from the cafeteria, Smellerbee having ordered him to go eat something – as long as it was heart-healthy, of course. Ever since Cris's heart attack, Bee had been extra careful with regards to her dad's diet. It still amazed Cris that after everything that had happened, Smellerbee was still looking out for people around her before herself. Cris nodded at the nurses as he passed, who smiled in return. The nurses had taken a liking to the Futtermen family and were taking great care of both of them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alice Futtermen's room," said a male voice and Cris stopped, whirling round. There was a young boy standing at the nurse's station, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. His dark hair was all over the place instead of in the ponytail and his posture was abnormally good for a teenage boy.

"Who's asking for Bee?" Cris asked and the boy whipped around, looking startled.

"I'm Liam Donato, sir. You must be Mr. Futtermen." Liam stuck his hand out politely and Cris shook it. His eyes travelled to the stuffed bear that Liam held in his hand. It had the words _Get well soon _stitched on its belly.

"Nice to meet you, Liam," Cris said gruffly, slightly taken aback by the boy, "Smellerbee's room is this way. Not even the nurses call her by Alice anymore just so you know. They don't really know her by her real name anymore."

Liam smiled in relief and fell into step beside Cris. "Is she OK? I'm not interrupting her or anything?" Liam asked anxiously as they strode down the hall together. Cris nodded to nurses as they said hello as he passed.

"She's awake," Cris told him, "but as for OK? I think that's a long way off."

Liam frowned but didn't say anything as Cris turned into the nearby room. They both stepped in and Liam's eyes widened as he took in Smellerbee's appearance. She was sitting up, propped against the pillows but what held Liam's attention the most was the white gauze wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"Dad?" Smellerbee asked, head turning in their direction.

"Yeah, it's me, kid," Cris said, sitting down in the chair by Smellerbee's bed. "You have a visitor."

"Liam?" Smellerbee asked, head jerking up. He was sure that if her eyes were unwrapped they would sparkle.

"Hi, Alice," Liam greeted, his voice a little hoarse. He stepped forward hesitantly and stood by the edge of the bed. He was shocked and he was doing a poor job of hiding it, though of course, Smellerbee didn't know that and Cris thought that it was probably a blessing at this present moment.

Smellerbee reached a hand out, but after a second, she hesitated and started to withdraw it. Liam quickly grabbed it and rubbed his thumb across Smellerbee's knuckles. Smellerbee blushed and Liam mustered a small smile. Smellerbee was still cute when she blushed.

"Alice, what happened?" Liam breathed, unable to stop himself from asking.

"Someone attacked her," Cris answered, knowing that Smellerbee wouldn't be able to find the words. "Now she's blind."

"Blind?" Liam gasped. "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry."

Smellerbee was surprised that there wasn't any pity in Liam's voice, only sorrow. She shrugged her face perfectly blank but Liam could detect the small quiver in her lips.

"Here, I got you something," Liam said, gently taking Smellerbee's hand and closing it around the paw of the teddy bear. "It's a get well soon bear."

"It's so soft," Smellerbee commented, trailing her fingers over it delicately. "Thank you, Liam. You didn't need to."

Liam shrugged but then remembered that Smellerbee couldn't see it. "It's no problem. And you do know that as you're a friend that you can call me Longshot."

Smellerbee shifted over and patted the side of the bed as she blushed. "I know. Can you sit down? And you can call me Smellerbee." She smiled, it was more of a grimace, at her words.

Liam looked to Cris, who nodded his approval. Liam gently sat on the edge of the bed beside Smellerbee, tightening his grip on his friend's fingers.

"So, Liam," Cris started, "Smellerbee tells me you go to Ba Sing Sa."

"Yes sir," Liam nodded, looking round at Cris. "Ba Sing Sa is a wonderful school."

"How did you two meet?" Cris asked.

"I was told to make myself useful and spy on the Fire Nation Singers," Smellerbee answered softly, "Liam's a part of the Fire Nation Singers. They're our competition at Sectionals."

"You spied?" Cris snorted and both Cris and Liam chuckled.

"Not very well, admittedly. They caught me out and I ended up going for coffee with Liam and his friends," Smellerbee told her dad.

"She was so endearing that we had to get to know her," Liam grinned, nudging Smellerbee playfully. Smellerbee flinched slightly but she smiled.

Cris watched as Liam withdrew from Smellerbee a little upon seeing her flinch, trying to give her space.

"You sing, too?" Cris asked.

"Yes. I love singing. I play the guitar as well," Liam explained happily and Cris could see the same passion that he saw in Bee.

"And you're bullied," Cris added, not beating around the bush, true to form.

"Dad," Smellerbee hissed, her face bright red.

"It's OK, Smellerbee," Liam assured her "Yes sir, I have been. Ever since I was thirteen."

Cris nodded approvingly. "You don't have to keep calling me sir. Call me Cris."

"Thank you," Liam smiled warmly at him.

Cris saw the start of a smile on Smellerbee's face and her fingers danced over the small bear's fur. Liam watched curiously as Smellerbee tensed and her head moved in the direction of the door. A few seconds later a nurse came in and Liam's eyes widened. He quickly made the connection, realizing that Smellerbee's hearing had improved now that she had lost one of his other senses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. There is a Ralli Jackson outside, asking to come in," the nurse informed them.

"I'll be back," Cris grunted, getting up and leaving with the nurse.

Liam turned to Smellerbee, who was biting her lip. "Dad won't let me have any visitors," Smellerbee said, softly. "You're the first."

"Wow, I'm honored," Liam told her, voice sincere. "Smellerbee, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have given you that advice –"

Smellerbee cut Liam off by reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Stop, Longshot. It's not your fault. I don't know who did this but it was bound to happen, whether you had given me that advice or not. You know that."

"I just – I am so, _so_ sorry," Liam croaked. "When you didn't reply to my message I thought that maybe something had happened but then I thought that I was probably over reacting. Besides, we've only known each other a few weeks."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a message to you sooner," Smellerbee apologized, biting her lip. "Everything at the moment is just a lot to take in."

"How – how does it feel? Does it hurt?" Liam asked carefully. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. Everything smells so much stronger and everything is a lot louder," Smellerbee explained.

"Everything feels different. You don't know what you're missing until it's gone." Her voice grew sadder and Liam hesitantly wrapped an arm around Smellerbee. Liam had always been one for physical contact and to him; nothing offered comfort like a hug. "It's so weird," Smellerbee admitted her voice small. Liam didn't know how to answer, but was saved by Cris entering again. "Ralli was here?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to see how you were doing," Cris told him, sitting back down.

Smellerbee nodded and shifted on the bed. "How are Kori and David?" Smellerbee asked, directing the question at Liam this time.

Liam eagerly launched into a tale of the two teens' antics at Ba Sing Sa. Smellerbee listened intently, happy that she could take Liam's mind off the attack. Liam smiled brightly when he heard a soft laugh from Smellerbee.

They fell silent when the doctor entered the room.

"Morning, everyone," he greeted cheerily and Liam saw Smellerbee scowl a little. "I have some good news for you, Smellerbee. You can go home today."

Smellerbee visibly brightened, sitting up straighter. "Really? I can go home?"

"Yep," the doctor beamed. "We just need to check your eyes again and then all you have to do is sign the discharge papers and you can go home."

"Thank you," Smellerbee smiled along with Liam and Cris.

"Thanks, Doc," Cris said, standing and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Alright, Smellerbee. Let's get these bandages off and take a look," the doctor said, moving to the edge of the bed.

Liam jumped off the bed and stood a little awkwardly to the side. "Did you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Only if you want to," Smellerbee said as the doctor started to un-wrap the bandages, "if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No," Liam replied, smiling softly at Smellerbee's compassion. "It's fine."

Smellerbee's bandages were unraveled and the doctor carefully peeled away the two patches that were taped across her eyes. Liam sucked in a breath, eyes widening. The area around Smellerbee's eyes was a dark red and looked very irritated.

"Can you up open your eyes, please, Smellerbee?" The doctor asked. Smellerbee's eyes fluttered open and she inhaled sharply. Smellerbee's eyes, that had once been a startling light brown, were now cloudy and red. The doctor waved a flash flight in front of Smellerbee's eyes but there was no response. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Smellerbee replied, mournfully, "it's just dark."

Liam bit his lip sadly and shifted. Cris sighed and Smellerbee winced, obviously having heard it.

"I'll put some more cream around your eyes to ease the irritation and then I'll re-wrap them," the doctor explained.

Smellerbee nodded and silence fell as the doctor worked. When Smellerbee was re-bandaged the doctor stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "Alright, let's go get these discharge papers," he said and Cris followed him out of the room.

"Feeling better?" Liam asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, the cream helps," Smellerbee answered softly. "Sorry. I must look awful."

"You don't," Liam replied without missing a beat, eliciting a flush from Smellerbee, "you look as beautiful as always." Liam grinned as he watched Smellerbee blush and she shifted. Smellerbee's stomach rumbled and she blushed harder, making Liam chuckle. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I have to eat bland food at the moment until my taste buds adjust," Smellerbee winced.

"That sucks," Liam gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Longshot?"

"Hmm?"

"If my dad says it's OK, would you – would you like to come back to my house?" Smellerbee asked shyly.

"I'd love to," Liam grinned. "Are you sure, though? You don't want to rest or anything?"

"No, all I have been doing is resting," Smellerbee mumbled grumpily.

"Well then I would love to keep you company," Liam grinned and Smellerbee smiled in response. Cris came back in and grabbed Smellerbee's bag from the floor.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Cris told them, smiling brightly.

"Dad, can Longshot come with us?" Smellerbee asked, looking hopeful. Cris took in Liam's pleading expression, alongside his daughter's and he sighed. He wanted Smellerbee to stay calm and try not to let this get on top of her, and obviously Liam, or Longshot, was helping.

"If you don't have plans then yeah, you can come," Cris said and Liam nodded eagerly.

"Thank you," Liam smiled at him. They helped Smellerbee off the bed, helping the girl to shakily get her balance under control. Cris had helped Smellerbee changed into a t-shirt, sweat pants and a jumper a few days ago because his daughter had refused to wear that tacky hospital gown for a second longer.

Liam grabbed Smellerbee's hand and placed it on his elbow. Smellerbee gripped his arm tightly and slowly they made their way out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

Longshot followed Cris's car back to the Futtermen's home, palms sweating. He was devastated that Smellerbee had been attacked and that she was now blind. He couldn't believe what some people were capable of. Longshot was no stranger to bullying – he and a really good friend had gotten the crap beaten out of them after going to a school function (a dance), which had resulted in Longshot transferring to Ba Sing Sa. But this was so much worse than just bullying.

Longshot pulled up on the street as Cris pulled into the driveway. Longshot cut the engine and jumped out, locking his car behind him. Cris was helping Smellerbee out of the car, Smellerbee clutching the teddy bear Longshot gave her tightly, as if it were a lifeline. Longshot guessed that being in constant darkness; you would take comfort where you found it. It made Longshot smile to think that he had offered Smellerbee some reassurance.

Longshot headed over to them and took Smellerbee's arm as Cris shut the door and locked the car. They walked slowly to the house and Longshot took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. The house was beautifully decorated; Longshot could only assume that it was largely because of Smellerbee. Longshot followed Cris into the house, hardly needing to lead Smellerbee.

"Who's been baking?" Smellerbee asked, nose wrinkled in confusion. Longshot could smell freshly baked goods but he guessed that it must have be a lot stronger for Smellerbee.

"Ralli has. She somehow stopped Aang from sneaking some and dropped them over," Cris explained.

"Oh. Thank her for me," Smellerbee said politely and Cris nodded. "I'm going to show Longshot my room."

"I'll be up here if you need anything," Cris told them and they nodded.

"It's downstairs," Smellerbee informed Longshot, gesturing in a direction that she could only hope was towards the lower level of the house.

"Cool," Longshot grinned and he led Smellerbee to the stairs. They went down slowly, Smellerbee missing a step a couple of times, Longshot holding her tightly each time she did. Smellerbee sighed in frustration frequently, but they made into the basement safely. Longshot looked around and let out a low whistle.

"I knew you had good taste in more than one area," Longshot teased and Smellerbee laughed.

"You like it?" She asked.

"It's amazing, Smellerbee," Longshot told her truthfully, looking around in awe.

Smellerbee fumbled her way to the bed and sat down on it slowly. Longshot followed and sunk down next to her. "Did you want something to eat or drink?" Smellerbee inquired, politely.

"Nah, I'm OK for the moment. What about you?" Longshot asked. Smellerbee shook her head and she heard Longshot gasp.

"What is it?" Smellerbee followed the sound of Longshot's voice, feeling slightly frightened because she was confined to darkness, unable to see what had caught Longshot's attention.

"Is that a scarf collection?" Longshot asked. Smellerbee felt the bed move and she chuckled, relieved.

"I love scarves," Smellerbee shrugged.

"Wow, this is impressive," Longshot grinned, gently running his fingers over the scarves, finding that they were unbelievably soft.

They spent the next hour, discussing books, Disney and everything else that sprung to mind. Smellerbee had never felt so comfortable with another person. Sure, she and Suki were best friends but since Cinnamon's pregnancy, they had drifted apart.

"Dad's coming," Smellerbee said suddenly and Longshot looked up from where he was lying on the bed to see Cris descend the stairs a few seconds later.

"Hey, I'm making lunch. You want to come up?" Cris asked.

"Of course. Thank you, Cris," Longshot replied politely and Cris nodded in response, turning back and retreating up the stairs.

"He likes you," Smellerbee commented, feeling her way to the edge of the bed and slipping off.

"Really?" Longshot asked, surprised. How could she tell? Cris appeared to be indifferent.

"Of course," Smellerbee replied, jumping slightly when Longshot grabbed her hand. "You get to call him by his first name and you're in my room."

Longshot grinned brightly. "I like your dad," Longshot said as they climbed the stairs. "You two have a really great relationship."

"He's all I have," Smellerbee muttered and Longshot's heart clenched.

"Where's your mom?" Longshot asked, his voice soft.

"She died when I was eight," Smellerbee told him, turning her head away.

"Oh, Bee, I'm so sorry," Longshot said, biting his lip.

"It's OK. You didn't know," Smellerbee assured him, patting his hand.

Cris was placing plates on the table and Longshot led them over. Smellerbee sat down and sniffed. "Indian Fry Bread?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, with jam," Cris answered.

"Thanks, Dad," Smellerbee smiled at him. Longshot himself had a sandwich, as well as Cris. Smellerbee reached blindly for the bread, spreading jam over her fingers. She licked the jam off and took a small bite. They ate in comfortable silence until Cris struck up a conversation of football with Longshot. Longshot talked happily about sport while Smellerbee struggled to eat without missing her mouth. She jumped violently when a napkin was pushed into her hand and she blushed, wiping her face quickly.

"Is that OK, Bee?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, it's not too strong," Smellerbee nodded and reached for another one. She jumped when the doorbell rang loudly in her ears and dropped the bread she had been holding. "Are we expecting someone?" Smellerbee asked, wincing and delicately rubbing her ear.

"No. Go wait in the living room," Cris instructed and Smellerbee heard him stand up. Smellerbee stood too and felt Longshot grab her arm and turn her around. Not being able to see was so disorienting and it was confusing Smellerbee, making her frustrated and somewhat frightened. No matter how many people she was around, she felt horribly alone.

"Why doesn't your dad want people coming in?" Longshot asked, gently pushing Smellerbee down onto the couch. Smellerbee shifted and made herself comfortable before answering.

"I think he's afraid that whoever did it might come back," Smellerbee explained slowly, "that, and he wants me to be able to get used to being blind before anyone visits."

Silence fell and Smellerbee frowned. "I think its Ralli and Aang."

"Who's that?" Longshot asked, confused.

"It Dad's girlfriend and her son," Smellerbee said, face scrunched up in concentration as she listened.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?' Longshot asked, not wanting Smellerbee to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I don't want to deal with Aang. He hasn't got a clue most of the time," Smellerbee sighed. "You can bring the rest of your lunch down, if you want."

"I'll grab it," Longshot said, jumping up and grabbing their plates. Smellerbee was walking slowly, feeling for the walls when Longshot came back.

"Take two steps to the left and the door is there," Longshot said gently.

"Thanks," Smellerbee whispered and did as Longshot instructed. She managed to get downstairs without help and made her way to the bed, sitting down on the mattress.

"Here," Longshot said, putting the plate in Smellerbee's hands.

"Thanks," Smellerbee repeated, ducking her head. "I'm sorry that you have to do everything. That wasn't why I invited you over, I promise."

He chuckled. "It's fine, Smellerbee," Longshot assured her, "I'm happy to help."

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" Smellerbee asked, voice small. "People doing everything for me, I mean."

"To begin with, yeah," Longshot said, truthfully, "but I know you well enough to know that you're the kind of person who likes to do things for themselves, you're determined, courageous. You'll get the hang of it."

"I can't go back to Yu Dao. I have to go to a new school where I know nobody, learn to read with my hands," Smellerbee rambled, starting to get worked up. Longshot put his plate down and took Smellerbee's, setting it on the ground next to his. He took Smellerbee's hands and the girl squeezed them tightly, desperate to have something to cling onto.

"It will be OK, Smellerbee," Longshot promised. "It could be so much worse."

"How?" Smellerbee whined.

"You could be dead," Longshot said bluntly and Smellerbee flinched. Longshot knew it was harsh, but Smellerbee needed to know that she was lucky. "I'll help you and so will your dad. I mean – if you want me to." Longshot blushed.

"You would help me?" Smellerbee asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course. You're my friend, Smellerbee," Longshot smiled.

"I – thank you Li-Longshot," Smellerbee replied, squeezing his hands tighter.

"You're welcome," Longshot said. "Now, let's finish out lunch and then, I'm going to show you the brilliance of Linkin Park."

"Please Longshot," Smellerbee scoffed with a smirk. "Paramore is a God."

Longshot laughed and handed the plate back to Smellerbee. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Bring it."

Upstairs Cris stood outside, facing Ralli and Aang. "How's she doing?" Ralli asked, worry etched onto her face.

"She's quiet," Cris shrugged, unsure of how to explain it. "But it's to be expected."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ralli inquired eyes hopeful.

"Not at the moment," Cris sighed. "She's still adjusting."

"So she's really blind?" Aang asked, looking stricken.

"Yes, Aang, she's blind," Cris said, sorrowfully.

"Whoa," Aang breathed, hardly able to believe it. "I can't – wow. Blind."

Ralli looked close to tears and took Cris's hand. "You'll call us if you need anything?" Ralli asked and Cris nodded.

"Um – the Freedom Fighters were wondering if they could visit," Aang told Cris, looking hopeful. "We have something planned for her."

"Not at the moment," Cris said firmly – although he knew Freedom Fighters tended to take things into their own hands. "Smellerbee needs to adjust and she can't do it with heaps of people badgering her."

"I'll call you later," Ralli promised, kissing Cris's cheek and she pulled away, grabbing Aang and dragging him back towards the car.

Cris headed back inside and saw that Smellerbee and Longshot were nowhere to be seen. He headed downstairs, peeking around the door and saw Smellerbee and Longshot singing along to the music that was playing, Smellerbee smiling brightly, Longshot eyes scanning over her, as if he was remembering her.

Cris smiled. He knew that Smellerbee was in good hands and headed back upstairs to give her some space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Therapy**

Longshot left later that afternoon, promising that he would come and visit soon and that he would call Smellerbee to save her from impending boredom. Smellerbee settled herself on the couch as Cris saw Longshot out.

"Thank you, Liam," Cris said as he walked the boy to his car.

"For what?" Longshot asked, confused.

"For helping Bee," Cris replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "and for looking out for her."

"She's one of my best friends," Longshot admitted, blushing slightly. "I'll do anything for her – to help her adjust. I can't imagine how hard this must be for her."

"The doctors need her to go to therapy, but Smellerbee's stubborn and she'll probably refuse to go," Cris sighed. "If she does, would you mind talking to her? I have a funny feeling she'll listen to you way more than me."

"Of course," Longshot nodded. "I want Bee to be OK. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Cris clapped him on the shoulder. "You're always welcome here," he said, smiling.

Longshot grinned, nodding and slipping into his car. Cris waved him off before trekking back to the house. He wandered through to the living room and stared as Smellerbee just sat there, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Bee," Cris said and his daughter looked in his direction, but not at him.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, the doctor made an appointment with a therapist. They want you to talk to her," Cris told her, crossing the room to stand in front of Smellerbee.

"A therapist? I – Dad, no," Smellerbee sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Just give it a try, Smellerbee," Cris pleaded.

"I don't remember the attack, Dad," Smellerbee insisted, her voice pleading. "Please don't make me go."

"Just try it for one session," Cris begged, "and if you feel it doesn't help then we can forget it."

Smellerbee wrung her hands together nervously. "I – fine. Just one," she relented and Cris smiled in relief.

"Thank you," Cris exhaled, placing a hand on Smellerbee's shoulder. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Could we have some pasta?" Smellerbee asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll start cooking now," Cris said.

"Daddy?" Bee asked and Cris turned, coming to a halt in the doorway that connected the living room and kitchen. "Could you turn the TV on? Just on low. I know I can't see it but I can't stand the silence."

"Yeah, no problem," Cris replied. He switched it on and turned the volume down low, switching the channel to one of Bee's favorite shows. Cris just wished he could do more for his daughter.

Cris drove Smellerbee to the therapist's in silence. Smellerbee had been quiet all morning and Cris knew that she didn't want to talk but he was sure that it would help. Cris pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He jumped out and Smellerbee slid out of her seat, closing the door behind her. She felt her way along the car and Cris took her arm, Smellerbee flinching at the sudden contact. It broke Cris's heart to know that his own daughter flinched if he so much as touched her.

"I'm sorry," Smellerbee whispered, sounding pained.

"It's OK, Bee," Cris assured her gently. They walked inside and were greeted by an all-too-perky receptionist.

"Hi there. You must be the Futtermens. Ursa will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Cris smiled and led Smellerbee over to a row of chairs. They waited in silence, Cris only looking up when a woman came out. She was short, with long dark hair and was of Asian heritage.

"Hello, I'm Ursa. You must be Cris and Alice," she greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you," Cris replied, standing up and shaking her hand. Smellerbee stood too and stuck out her hand. It was held a little too high but Ursa just smiled and shook it.

"If you would like to follow me," Ursa said and Smellerbee reached out to grab Cris. They followed Ursa in to a private room and she shut the door behind them. "Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," Ursa told them kindly, gesturing to the couch, to which they obliged. She sat down opposite them and pulled out a note pad. "Now, these sessions are completely confidential Alice, you father doesn't have to be present," Ursa explained. "We can talk about anything you like. The attack, the new school you'll be attending, your day, anything you like." Smellerbee nodded but stayed silent. "I'm also here to talk to you about the possibility of getting a cane or a guide dog."

"A guide dog?" Smellerbee echoed, perking up for the first time and Ursa smiled, taking note of this.

"Yes, to help you out," she clarified. "If you're not an animal lover then you can just use the cane but with the guide dog, you wouldn't need the cane all the time."

"I – I think I'd like that," Smellerbee said softly and Ursa made a note.

"We'll talk about that later," she grinned. "Right now I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself."

Smellerbee swallowed and twisted her hands nervously. "What would you like to know?" She asked.

"What are your hobbies?" Ursa inquired. Cris listened to his daughter with a small smile as she listed her interests – talking about swords and the musicals she liked and wished to see. Ursa made notes and commented when appropriate. They talked for the whole hour and when it was up, Ursa smiled warmly. "We're out of time today, but Alice, I would like to see you once a week," she said. "Is that OK?"

Smellerbee bit her lip, seemingly deep in thought. "Yes," she decided eventually.

"Excellent," Ursa beamed, though her hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Smellerbee stood and Cris scrambled to his feet. "See you next week. Same time," she said. She took Smellerbee's hand and shook it and then did the same to Cris.

"Thanks," Cris told her gratefully, shaking the hand that was offered to him.

"Oh, before you go, your cane," Ursa reminded her, going to her desk and grabbing the cane that was propped up against it. She put it in Smellerbee's hands, which tightened their grip around it. It felt foreign in her grasp, she noted. It smelt brand new and the object was clean and rubbery under her palm.

"Thanks," Smellerbee smiled. Though it was funny-smelling and strange to hold, at least a cane meant some independence.

"Oh, and I don't go by Alice. I'm sorry for telling you now but my name is Smellerbee, or Bee for short."

"Oh, okay. And you are very welcome. Bye Smellerbee," Ursa raised a hand in parting and Cris nodded, leading Smellerbee out. They didn't talk until they got in the car and were driving home.

"Dad?" Smellerbee asked.

"Mm?" Cris grunted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks for making me go," Smellerbee said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, kid," Cris grinned. "I'm glad it helped."

Kori and David watched Longshot go to reach for his phone for the 16th time – they'd been keeping count – in the last ten minutes. It was lunch time and they were sitting in the cafeteria, along with several other F.N.S. members. Longshot had been quieter than usual and Kori and David were growing increasingly more worried about their friend.

"Waiting for a call?" Kori asked and Longshot looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You keep going for your phone," David explained and then grinned wickedly. "You wouldn't be waiting for call from a certain endearing spy, would you?"

Ever since Smellerbee had come to spy on the F.N.S, they had taken to teasing Longshot non-stop about his new-found companion. "I'm wondering if she's home so I can call her," Longshot explained, looking concerned as he saw that he didn't have any new messages or missed calls.

"Something wrong?" Kori asked, concerned.

"She was attacked a few days ago," Longshot told them quietly but loud enough so that the whole table heard. They shared worried glances, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Is she OK?" Alli asked from beside Longshot.

"Not really. She's blind now," Longshot said, heavily.

Several pairs of eyes widened and Kori shook her head. "Blind? They blinded her?" She echoed, disgust written all over her face.

"Cris won't let her have many visitors but he let me go yesterday," Longshot explained. "Cris – Smellerbee's dad – was going to try getting her to go to therapy today."

"How did they – how did they blind her?" Song asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Smellerbee didn't tell me and I didn't ask," Longshot answered. "I'm worried about her."

"Her whole life has just changed," David sounded sorrowful. "I'm worried about her, too."

"You should call her," Kori suggested, nodding to Longshot's phone. He nodded and quickly excused himself, heading out into the courtyard.

Smellerbee had given him her home phone number and Longshot dialed it. It rang once, twice, three times before Cris picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Hello Sir, this is Liam Donato speaking."

"Oh, hey, Longshot. Shouldn't you be in school?" Cris asked, using his nickname.

"It's lunch time," Longshot assured him. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah you're alright, kid. You want to speak to Bee?" Cris guessed, smiling knowingly though Longshot couldn't see it.

"Yes, please," Longshot chuckled.

"Hold on a minute," Cris said and Longshot waited patiently.

"Hello?" This time, it was Smellerbee who spoke and Longshot could hear her confusion.

"Hey Smellerbee, its Longshot."

"Hi Longshot," Smellerbee greeted, her smile audible.

"How did it go today?" Longshot asked.

"How did you know I went to therapy?" Smellerbee questioned, suspicious.

"Your dad told me. He was afraid you wouldn't want to go," Longshot answered truthfully.

"Of course he did," Smellerbee muttered. "I went and it was...fine, I guess. They gave me a cane."

"How does it feel?" Longshot asked, sitting down on one of the benches that lined the courtyard.

"It feels weird, Longshot," Smellerbee sighed. "It's all rubbery and my hands will be ruined."

Longshot chuckled and Smellerbee huffed dejectedly. "I'm sure your hands will stay soft," Longshot assured her, blushing slightly.

"I feel like an old lady," Smellerbee moaned, clearly unaware of Longshot's embarrassment, "and I can't even decorate it. I might even get you to do it, even though I can't appreciate the beauty of it, I can't let my lack of vision stop me from being very forward and awesome."

Longshot chuckled. "I can honestly say that this is the first time anyone has ever asked me to decorate a cane, but I don't know why I'm surprised. Of course I'll do it for you, Smellerbee."

Smellerbee smiled. "But, failing that, I could get a guide dog," she continued.

"Is that something you'd like?" Longshot asked, perking up at the idea of a dog.

"Yeah, it would be nice. Nicer than a synthetic stick, that's for sure," Smellerbee said. The Ba Sing Sa bell rang and Longshot groaned. "You have to go."

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Longshot winced.

"It's OK. I guess I'll talk to you later," Smellerbee said, sounding deflated.

"Can I come over after school?" Longshot suggested.

"It's over an hour away," Smellerbee replied, skeptically.

"I don't mind," Longshot assured her.

"Yeah, of course you can," Smellerbee breathed, smiling brightly.

"Cool, I'll see you then. Bye," Longshot beamed.

"Bye."

Longshot hung up and quickly hurried to his locker. Kori and David were leaning against it, waiting for his return.

"How is she?" Kori asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"Frustrated," Longshot answered, "but I'm going to go over there tonight to see her."

"Tell her we say hi," David grinned, "and make sure you come see us before you go. We'll have something for Smellerbee by then."

"It had better not be another exploding banner," Longshot warned and Kori and David just grinned, backing away slowly and melting into the crowd of students that swarmed the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guide Dog**

Longshot pulled up the Futtermen's home and parked his car on the edge of the sidewalk. He jumped out, making sure to grab the present that Kori and David had given him. He didn't know what was inside and he was slightly afraid to find out. He locked his car and walked up the path, knocking on the door. He heard heavy footsteps and after a few moments, Cris opened the door.

"Hey, Longshot. Bee said you were coming over," Cris greeted him. "Come in."

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in," Longshot said, stepping inside.

"Not at all," Cris assured him. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you," Longshot smiled.

"Smellerbee's downstairs. Door stays open," Cris instructed, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Yes Cris," Longshot said, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. Longshot headed downstairs and when he peeked around the corner, Smellerbee was sitting up on her bed, head turned in his direction.

"Dad?" Smellerbee asked.

"Nope, it's me," Longshot grinned and stepped into the room.

"Hi Longshot," Smellerbee smiled. "How was school?"

"Boring," Longshot answered, sitting on the bed. "Kori and David say hi and they made you something."

"Made me something?" Smellerbee echoed, confused.

"Yeah, although, I don't know what it is, so be careful," Longshot warned, pushing the box he carried into Smellerbee's hands.

Smellerbee frowned and fumbled with the box lid. She got it off and hesitantly dipped her hand inside. She frowned when her hands closed around the object inside. "What is it?" Smellerbee asked, lifting it out of the box and Longshot laughed.

"It's a wooden monkey," Longshot said in awe, admiring the gift. "David takes woodwork. He must have made in class today."

"Wow," Smellerbee replied, trailing her hands over it carefully, surprised at how smooth the wood felt.

"Nice cane," Longshot commented, picking up the cane that was on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Smellerbee said quietly, pushing the box off her lap. "It really made the whole situation hit home."

"Sorry," Longshot winced, setting the cane down. Smellerbee shrugged, face carefully guarded. "Have you tried it out yet?" Longshot asked.

"No, not yet," Smellerbee admitted.

"Maybe we could test it out this weekend, tomorrow," Longshot suggested. "We could go for a walk."

"I'm getting a guide dog tomorrow," Smellerbee said, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Really? That's awesome," Longshot grinned.

"Would you- I mean you don't have to - but would you like to come?" Smellerbee asked shyly.

"To help you pick a dog?" Longshot asked, shocked but pleased. "Of course I would. Would your dad mind?"

"I overheard him talking to Ralli," Smellerbee said softly. "He likes that I have someone to talk to. The Freedom Fighters...they tend to be a bit selfish at times."

"I'd love to come with you."

"Thank you," Smellerbee smiled and reached out to grab Longshot's hand. Longshot took it and squeezed it. He took in the pink hue on Smellerbee's cheeks and grinned. "Come on," Smellerbee instructed, sliding off the bed and heading in what she hoped was the direction of her desk. She crashed into it, wincing and placing the wooden monkey onto the desk. "We'll get some tea. Or coffee if that's what you'd like."

Longshot stood and directed Smellerbee to the stairs and they climbed them slowly, heading to the kitchen.

*Next Day*

The facility was huge, Longshot realized as he took in his surroundings. He was holding Smellerbee's arm as they walked through, Cris on Smellerbee's other side.

"Welcome," a woman greeted with a monotone voice as they arrived at reception. "My name is Mai. What can I do for you today?"

"We have an appointment under the name of Futtermen," Cris said gruffly and Mai nodded.

"Of course. If you go down that hall and the third door or on the right, George is waiting for you," she told them, politely but her voice still monotone.

They nodded and followed her instructions. When they reached the third door, Cris knocked and heard a faint come in. Cris pushed the door open and Longshot stepped inside with Smellerbee. George turned around and grinned at them. He was young and handsome with a bit of scruff trailing along his jaw line.

"You must be the Futtermens," George greeted warmly, shaking their hands.

"Hi," Smellerbee said when she felt George's calloused hand in hers.

"If you're ready, I have some dogs ready for you to meet," George told her.

"Yes, I'm ready," Smellerbee said, nodding. Longshot squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Alright then, let's go meet the dogs," George beamed and held the door open for them. Cris went out, followed closely by Smellerbee and Longshot. He shut the door behind them and led the group down the hall. They came to two glass doors and George pushed them open, holding them for everyone to pass through. "We have a few types of breed that you can choose from; Golden retrievers, Labradors and German Shepherds," George explained as they walked and Smellerbee was surprised by the sudden change in temperature. They were outside now, strolling under a walkway. "Golden retrievers and Labradors are the most commonly chosen."

"I like those," Smellerbee commented shyly and George smiled.

"Guide dogs don't take you places, they just help you maneuver around objects," George explained. "It will be easier when you are out in public and are in places that you remember." Smellerbee nodded in understanding, trying to take it all in. "They make great companions and there have been studies since the 1920's."

"That's a lot of research," Cris said gruffly and they chuckled.

"Here we are," George announced as they reached a pen. He unlocked the gate and let them in, shutting it behind them. "Ready to meet them?"

Smellerbee nodded and Longshot led her forward to the dogs. The smell was strong to Smellerbee but she assumed that he would get used to it. She flinched slightly when she felt a pressure at her leg.

"This is Korra," George said and Smellerbee reached down to pat the dog. The fur was soft under her fingers and she could hear her panting. "She's three years old and did exceptionally well in her training. She's a Labrador."

Longshot grinned when he saw Smellerbee smiling and he knelt down beside her. Korra lifted her paw and placed it in Smellerbee's hand. Smellerbee laughed and shook it. Longshot chuckled and patted Korra's dark chocolate brown fur. "She's so beautiful," Longshot murmured, rubbing the dog's ears.

"She's taken a liking to you," George commented.

Smellerbee decided that the feeling was mutual. She stood back up and was introduced to the rest of the dogs, Korra trailing beside her.

"I think Korra likes you," Longshot whispered to Smellerbee as she followed her around.

"I like her, too. Do you?" Smellerbee murmured in response.

"Yeah, I do," Longshot said softly. "But it's your choice."

"Dad, do you like Korra?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah, kid. She's gorgeous," Cris smiled.

"I think Korra is the one for you, Alice. Let's get her equipment and settle the paperwork," George said, grinning. He was glad that Korra was going home to a good family.

Korra trailed after Smellerbee obediently and Longshot held her arm as they headed back down to George's office. Cris settled the paperwork while Mai came in with the dog's harness and coat. "Congratulations," she said sweetly, with no monotone voice this time.

"Thanks," Smellerbee smiled.

Korra was fitted and Mai waved goodbye, heading back to her desk.

"All done," George announced, dropping his pen. "She's all yours. Congratulations, Alice."

Cris shook his hand and George then turned to Longshot and Smellerbee. He shook Longshot's hand and then took Smellerbee's.

"Good luck," George said and Smellerbee nodded.

Longshot handed Smellerbee Korra's rein and she curled her hand around it. The four of them headed out, Smellerbee moving slowly as she got used to the feeling. Longshot watched Smellerbee smile, glad that she was handling this well. They reached the car and Korra was put in the back. They slipped into the vehicle and Cris drove them home. Longshot slid his hand into Smellerbee's and squeezed it.

"Thanks for coming today Longshot," Smellerbee said quietly.

"My pleasure," Longshot assured her. "Korra is beautiful. You look good together."

Smellerbee blushed but managed a smile. They reached the Futtermen home and jumped out. Cris let Korra out, who went straight to Smellerbee.

Longshot chuckled. "Guess you won't need me anymore," he teased and Smellerbee frowned.

"What? You – you won't be coming around anymore?" She asked, face falling.

"No – I mean, of course I will," Longshot hastily corrected. "I meant, now you have Korra, you won't need me to lead you everywhere."

"Oh," Smellerbee breathed out a sigh of relief. "You liked being my guide dog?"

"A little bit," Longshot shrugged, chuckling lightly.

"I don't think Korra would mind sharing," Smellerbee teased.

Longshot laughed and they headed up the path. They went inside and moved straight to the couch. Cris frowned down at the pamphlets that George had slipped him on the way out.

"Says here we should let Korra wonder around," Cris read off of the sheet of paper. "Let her get used to her new surroundings."

"OK," Smellerbee agreed, letting go of the dog's rein. "Go explore, Korra."

Longshot laughed as Korra just sat down and curled around Smellerbee's feet. "I don't think she wants to explore just yet," Longshot sniggered and Smellerbee chuckled.

"You staying for lunch Longshot?" Cris asked.

"Yes, please," Longshot smiled and he saw Smellerbee's grin brighten.

"I want to help," Smellerbee announced, standing up. Cris and Longshot shared a look. "I have to get used to learning where everything is." Smellerbee continued, sensing their reluctance.

"Yeah, alright," Cris sighed. "Come on."

Smellerbee grinned and Longshot automatically held onto Smellerbee's arm. Smellerbee chuckled slightly and squeezed Longshot's hand in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New School**

Starting a new school was always terrifying but starting a new school where you were blind – Smellerbee almost passed out with nerves. She held Korra's rein tightly, knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip, as Korra led her to a class room, following one of her teachers.

Cris had dropped her off, giving her a tight hug before he had left. "Call me if you need anything," he had said and Smellerbee could only nod, almost paralyzed with fear.

Smellerbee had taken off the bandages and now donned a pair of dark blue aviator sunglasses. The area around her eyes was still a little red but it was slowly disappearing. Her eyes were not as irritated either, but the doctor had said it would take about 12 months to fully disappear.

Smellerbee followed the woman's footsteps as they walked. "I'm Mrs. Tanner and I'll be your teacher until you are ready to join a class," she explained along the way.

"Ok," Smellerbee said quietly, her throat extremely dry.

"What's your dog's name?" Mrs. Tanner asked.

"This is Korra," Smellerbee introduced.

"She's beautiful. Just in here." Korra led Smellerbee into a room and to a chair. Smellerbee sat down carefully and Mrs. Tanner took a seat in front of her. "Now I know this must be daunting," she said softly. "But I'm here to help you, OK?"

Smellerbee nodded, biting her lip. "OK."

"I'll be here to teach you to read brail and help you catch up on work that you have missed," Mrs. Tanner explained, "and to help you with anything you need. So, let's jump straight in."

Smellerbee spent the morning learning Braille. It was a slow, daunting and tiresome practice and one that Smellerbee didn't have much patience with. She was trying her hardest but it was a completely new language. Everything was brand new and without means of vision, learning was a lot harder. It was almost impossible to appreciate what you have until it was gone, and that was certainly the case with vision. A few times she almost screamed aloud in frustration when her brain refused to comprehend what her hands were trying to tell her. There was just so much to relearn and rehearse and repeat; by lunchtime she was exhausted.

"This was a really good start, Alice," Mrs. Tanner said encouragingly.

"Smellerbee."

"What was that?"  
"Smellerbee. My name is Smellerbee. I'm sorry that I've been letting you call me Alice but I prefer Smellerbee. It's my stage name and I actually prefer it more than Alice."

"Oh," Mrs. Tanner started, shock evident on her face. "Well that was a really good start, Smellerbee."

"Thank you," Smellerbee murmured.

"It's lunch now. How would you like to meet some of the others who will be in your class when you are ready?"

"Oh – I – yeah OK," Smellerbee agreed, voice wavering with uncertainty. Smellerbee reached out for Korra's rein and gripped it tightly. Korra was her life line and it felt like she was her only connection to the outside world at the moment. Korra stood up, shaking her head and starting to lead Smellerbee out. Mrs. Tanner directed them to a large room where they would eat lunch. The chatter was loud to Smellerbee as she entered. Her grip on Korra's rein tightened.

Mrs. Tanner led her over to a table and gently sat her down. "Everyone, I want you to meet Smellerbee," she introduced.

"I'm Ikki," said a girl to her left. She felt a hand be placed in hers and smooth fingers trailing over hers.

"I'm Smellerbee."

"This is Mako," Mrs. Tanner said.

"Hey." The boy's voice was rough and gravelly.

"And this is Bolin," she continued.

"Nice to meet you, Smellerbee," Bolin greeted politely.

"Are you – are you all blind?" Smellerbee asked.

"Ikki and Bolin are," Mako answered. "I'm partially blind."

Smellerbee nodded and swallowed.

"How long have you been blind for?" Ikki asked.

"About a week now," Smellerbee said quietly. She heard their intakes of breath and winced.

"Oh, sorry," Ikki replied sheepishly. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Smellerbee mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"We've all been through this stage," Mako chuckled.

Smellerbee listened to their conversation but in some way, she felt separate. They had gotten a chance to get used to being blind. Accept it. Smellerbee hadn't. She felt a headache coming on and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Alright, everyone. Back to class," a man called out across the room.

"See you later, Smellerbee," Bolin said kindly, his voice loud but endearing.

"Yeah. Bye," Smellerbee replied and listened to them walk away.

"Ready to go back, Smellerbee?" Mrs. Tanner asked, coming up to her.

"I – I have a headache," Smellerbee told her, shoulders tense. "Can I call my dad?"

"Of course," Mrs. Tanner conceded quietly.

Smellerbee put her head in her arms as she waited for Mrs. Tanner to call Cris. She didn't have to wait for long until Cris was gently touching her shoulder.

"Let's get you home," Cris said gently. Smellerbee stood up, grabbing Korra and walking out with her father. Smellerbee was silent on the way home and Cris cast his daughter a worried look. When Cris parked, Smellerbee was out of the car in an instant. She let Korra out and grabbed her rein, heading to the house. Cris hurried after her. Smellerbee immediately went to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Korra lay down beside it and fixed Cris with a sad look. "I'll get you something for your headache," Cris said and went to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of water and made Smellerbee sit up. Smellerbee sculled it quickly and rubbed her temples. With a sigh of exasperation, she threw the glasses away and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms.

"Careful," Cris warned, prying Smellerbee's hands away from her face. Smellerbee let out a frustrated noise. "I'll get the cream. Don't rub it," Cris instructed firmly and Smellerbee nodded. Cris quickly grabbed it and came back, applying it to the irritated area.

"I'll be down stairs," Smellerbee said quietly when Cris was done and stood up, feeling her way to her bedroom.

Korra followed after her and Cris sighed. He was surprised that Smellerbee had lasted this long without breaking down but he had known that it was on its way. Steeling himself, he headed downstairs as quietly as he could and his heart broke when he heard sobs. He went to the bed and sat down on the edge. He put a pillow on his lap and laid Smellerbee's head on it, like he used to do when Smellerbee was a little girl, and gently stroked her hair like her mother used to.

Smellerbee sobbed and allowed her messed up hair to be stroked – a testament of how frustrated and upset she was – and cried. A few tears dripped down Cris's cheeks as he listened to his daughter cry but he needed to stay strong for Bee. He could break down later in the privacy in his room without the fear of Smellerbee hearing. Bee eventually cried herself to sleep. Her eyes would be sore and irritated when she woke up but she needed to get it out of her system.

Cris gently lifted Smellerbee and laid her back down, tucking her in. Korra curled up by the edge of the bed and Cris patted her head. He quietly left the room and headed upstairs. He went to the kitchen and got himself a drink. He would rather have a beer but he didn't need Bee worrying about his health on top of everything else.

The ringing of the phone suddenly sounded and Cris snatched it up quickly. He listened intently for any indication that Bee had woken but heard none.

"Hello?" Cris grunted into the phone.

"Hello Cris, it's Longshot. How are you?" Longshot asked politely.

"Hey, Longshot. I'm good," Cris said. Longshot had impressed him – a hard thing to do when it came to his daughter.

"Good to hear. I was wondering if I could speak to Smellerbee," Longshot asked.

"She had a rough day today," Cris answered truthfully. "First day of her new school."

"Is everything OK? She didn't get bullied did she?" Longshot demanded.

"No kid. I think it was a bit much to take in," Cris replied carefully. "She's asleep at the moment."

"I won't bother her then," Longshot sounded disappointed. "When she wakes up can you tell her I called?"

"Yeah, no problem," Cris smiled into the phone. It was good to have someone looking out for Smellerbee.

"Have a good evening, Cris," Longshot said.

"You too," Cris replied, hanging up. He set the phone down and unplugged it. If it was an emergency they could get him on his mobile. His daughter was his top priority.

When Smellerbee woke up, she felt worse than when she had fallen asleep. Emotionally she felt better but physically she ached. Her eyes were sore and she could only assume puffy and red. She sat up and heard Korra shift beside the bed.

Her fingers brushed something soft and Smellerbee reached out, wrapping her hands around it. She smiled when she realized that it was the bear that Longshot had given to her when he visited the hospital.

She scooted himself to the edge of the bed and set her feet down.

"Come here, Korra," Smellerbee called softly, voice hoarse with the lack of use. She heard Korra get to her feet and pad over to her. Smellerbee grabbed her rein and let her lead her up the stairs.

"You're awake," Cris said in surprise as Bee entered the living room. Cris took in her red eyes and picked up the cream from the coffee table. He also noticed that Smellerbee was holding the teddy bear Longshot had given her.

Smellerbee sat down on the couch beside Cris. "Hey."

"I'll put some more cream on your eyes," Cris said and Smellerbee flinched slightly at the coolness of the cream but it was welcomed as it soothed the irritation. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dad," Smellerbee smiled softly.

Cris just smiled and withdrew his hand. "Longshot called while you were asleep," Cris told her and Smellerbee visibly perked up. "Told me to tell you."

"How was he?" Smellerbee asked.

"Good and by the sounds of it eager to see you," Cris said and watched as Smellerbee's cheeks turned pink.

"He just a friend," Smellerbee assured him.

"By the way he looks at you, I say not for much longer," Cris grunted.

"How does he look at me?" Smellerbee asked, confused.

"The way I look at Ralli and the way I looked at your mum," Cris explained gently and Smellerbee's breath hitched. Cris's heart broke to think that Smellerbee would never be able to see how Longshot looked at her.

"Oh," she breathed.

"Rice okay for dinner?" Cris asked, sitting up.

"Rice is fine," Smellerbee agreed. Her voice sound far away, her mind clearly fixed on Longshot.

Cris chuckled and headed to the kitchen. Before beginning to cook he got Korra her food which she eagerly ate – but not before licking Cris's fingers in thanks. Smellerbee joined him in the kitchen, feeling her way around with Cris's help. He was happy to help give his daughter something to keep her mind off the day's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dinner for Six**

Smellerbee's second day at her new school went much easier; she managed to last the whole day. At lunch she sat with Bolin, Ikki and Mako again and this time, they included her in the conversation, giving her the low down on the school and all the gossip. She was surprised to hear that Bolin and Ikki were dating and had been for 3 months. Smellerbee hadn't told them that she had been bullied– not sure how they would take it, especially seeing as it was the reason she was now blind. Though they had all shared how they were blind, mostly from poor genetics.

Smellerbee hadn't see Longshot since she had started school again. She had talked to him a couple of times but she really wanted to talk to Longshot in person and, really, to touch him.

On Friday afternoon, Cris picked up Smellerbee as per usual and drove her home. The radio was playing softly and Smellerbee was startled when it was suddenly switched off.

"I need to lay something on you," Cris said and Smellerbee sat up straighter in her seat, listening intently.

"What is it?" Smellerbee asked, immediately worried that it was about Cris's health.

"Now, I talked with Ursa, your therapist, and she reckons it's a good idea for you to start mingling with others," Cris explained. "So I've invited Ralli and Aang over for Friday night dinner."

"OK," Smellerbee agreed, nodding her approval.

"There's just one more thing," Cris continued slowly.

"What?" Smellerbee asked, his tone suspicious.

"Aang had already made plans with Katara and was going to cancel but once Katara heard where he was going, she invited herself along," Cris told her in a rush, as if it would lessen the blow.

"What?" Smellerbee squeaked. "Dad, no!"

"Sorry," Cris said. "It's too late to uninvited her. We all have tried."

"Fine," Smellerbee huffed but then grinned mischievously. "If Aang can invite Katara, I can invite Longshot."

"Deal," Cris agreed and Smellerbee grinned triumphantly.

When they got home, Smellerbee had Cris dial Longshot's number and she waited for it ring.

Longshot picked up after five rings, sounding out of breath. "Hey Smellerbee," Longshot grinned, having already checked caller ID.

"Hi Longshot. Everything OK? You sound out of breath," Smellerbee greeted, her confusion evident.

"F.N.S rehearsal," Longshot explained.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I'm _so _sorry for interrupting," Smellerbee apologized.

"It's OK. What's up?" Longshot cocked his head on one side, listening intently.

"Oh. I'll be quick. I was wondering if you wanted to come to Friday night dinner tonight. You could stay the night?" Smellerbee asked shyly.

"I'd love to," Longshot grinned. "I'll come straight after rehearsal."

"Cool, I'll see you then. Now get back to singing your lungs out Mr. Donato," Smellerbee teased and Longshot laughed.

"As you wish. Bye."

Smellerbee hung up and beamed. Longshot hadn't seen her without the gauze across her face and she wanted to make a good impression on the boy. That could only mean one thing.

"Dad," Smellerbee cringed as she called out, the loud sound wreaking havoc on her ears. "I need your help."

There was a knock on the door at 6:30 and Cris opened it to reveal Longshot. He was out of his uniform, carrying an over-night bag and grinned when he saw Cris.

"Hi Cris," Longshot greeted, sticking out his hand for Cris to shake.

Cris did so with a chuckle and ushered the boy in. "Smellerbee's downstairs," he told him.

"You don't want me to help with anything?" Longshot asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Nah, I'm alright. Now shoo," Cris teased and Longshot chuckled. He bounded downstairs and froze when he saw Smellerbee.

Even blind, Smellerbee still remained the most amazing and fashionable person he'd ever laid eyes on. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they had been painted on and a grey jacket with zips. Her hair had been pushed back into a ponytail and looked perfectly in place, which was strange considering how it always fell in chops along her face.

"Who's there?" Smellerbee asked, a frown on her face.

"It's Marley's ghost," Longshot grinned, managing to find his voice.

"Longshot! You made it," Smellerbee beamed and Longshot suddenly noticed that Smellerbee wasn't wearing the white gauze around her head anymore.

"You lost the gauze," Longshot commented, stepping further into the room and dropping his bag out of the way so that Bee wouldn't trip on it.

"I'm not a mummy anymore," Smellerbee cheered and Longshot laughed. He pulled Smellerbee into a hug, glad that she didn't flinch and instead hugged back tightly. "I forgot to tell you," Smellerbee said, pulling away. "It's not just us tonight. Ralli, Aang and his friend Katara are coming over too."

"That's cool," Longshot grinned. "Are you ready?"

Smellerbee shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

"Where's Korra?" Longshot asked, looking around. He beamed when he saw the 'get well soon' bear on Smellerbee's bed.

"Outside," Smellerbee replied distractedly. Longshot had moved away and Smellerbee was having trouble figuring out where he had moved to.

"Everything OK?" Longshot asked, noticing Smellerbee's look of frustration.

"I have no idea where you are," Smellerbee sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's like talking to an empty room. Oh my god, I've gone insane, haven't I?"

Longshot chuckled and stepped back towards Smellerbee, taking her hands, which Smellerbee gripped tightly. "I'm right here, don't worry. You're not insane."

"Feels like it," Smellerbee mumbled but she was smiling.

Longshot heard the doorbell go upstairs and Smellerbee froze.

"We could wait five more minutes," Longshot suggested and Smellerbee nodded frantically.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Cris opened the door for the second time that evening and ushered Aang and Katara in. He kissed Ralli lightly and beamed at her. She returned the smile and ducked inside.

"How are you dear?" Ralli asked as Cris hung up her coat.

"Good. We're getting there slowly," Cris smiled softly at Ralli.

"Where's Smellerbee?" She asked.

"Downstairs with her friend Longshot," Cris answered, stepping into the living room.

"Who's Longshot?" Aang asked, confusion written all over his face.

"A friend of Smellerbee's," Cris answered, "goes to Ba Sing Sa Academy."

"Spy!" Katara declared loudly and Cris winced.

"Give it up, Katara," Aang sighed. "Bee's not even in Freedom Fighters anymore."

"No talking about glee club," Cris instructed firmly as Katara opened her mouth to respond. "I don't want you upsetting her tonight."

Aang nodded and Katara repeated the action, though it was somewhat reluctant. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Smellerbee emerged with a boy they had never seen before.

"Good timing," Cris said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"Thanks Cris," Longshot grinned.

"It's nice to see you Bee," Ralli said, moving towards her. She tried not to flinch as Ralli hugged her, though she was unsuccessful. Ralli didn't say anything, just kissed her cheek and stepped back.

Aang and Katara were staring at Smellerbee, mouth open. There was still some irritation left around her eyes but it was mostly cleared. At the moment Smellerbee had her eyes open and they could see that they were cloudy and still red.

"Are Katara and Aang here?" Smellerbee asked, frowning and Longshot touched her arm.

"Yeah, they are," Longshot told her quietly and it suddenly clicked with Smellerbee. They were staring.

"Stop staring," Smellerbee barked and their mouths shut with a snap.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Aang asked in awe.

"Don't call me dude," Smellerbee growled and Longshot rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm Liam Donato," Longshot introduced himself politely.

"I'm Katara Willis," Katara said, stepping forward, puffing her chest out. "Bee and I were in glee club together. I'm the Freedom Fighters' leading star."

Longshot watched as Smellerbee's face hardened at the mention of glee club and hastily tried to change the subject. Cris shook his head and retreated to the kitchen with Ralli.

"So, Bee here was telling me that you and Aang are dating," Longshot interjected, looking to Aang.

Katara stepped back and grinned, taking Aang's hands in hers. "Aang is the leading male in our glee club. Don't think you can get anything from us or Smellerbee."

"I'm not here to spy," Longshot told her coolly. "I like spending time with The Bee," he said toying with new nicknames for her.

"We don't talk about glee club," Smellerbee said through gritted teeth, ignoring the fact Longshot had given her a horrible nickname. Smellerbee was glad when she heard Korra panting as she came trotting into the room. She nudged her leg and sat next to her obediently.

"Hi Korra," Longshot grinned, patting her and shaking her paw.

"Cool, you got a dog," Aang grinned and moved forward to pat her. Katara had taken a giant step back.

"You don't like dogs?" Longshot asked.

"More like they don't like me," Katara huffed. "Does it have to be here?"

"If I want to get around, then yes," Smellerbee smirked.

Longshot smothered his laughter as Katara huffed.

"Dinner's ready," Cris called and Katara hurried to the table, eager to get on Ralli's good side. The other teens followed at a slower pace, Korra trailing behind.

Longshot helped Smellerbee with her seat, eliciting a blush from the girl and Katara looked to Aang with hopeful eyes but he just plopped himself down in a free seat without so much as looking at her.

As Cris placed the plates around the table, Ralli asked about Smellerbee's new school.

"It's different," Smellerbee replied slowly. "I'm by myself at the moment until I learn enough to be able to keep up with everyone else."

"Well, I'm sure you will catch on quickly," Ralli smiled encouragingly.

"Come on, Korra," Cris grunted as he tried to put the plate in front of Smellerbee. "Out of the way." Korra just looked at Cris with her big blue eyes.

"Go on Korra," Smellerbee instructed, patting her head. "Go to the living room." Korra stood and padded away to the living room and Aang watched in awe.

"Why does she only listen to you?" Cris grumbled and Smellerbee sniggered. Cris placed a salad in front of Aang – he'd had to make a separate meal for the vegan – and he sat down. "Dig in," he grunted and Aang dived into his meal.

They made small talk as they ate, Aang and Katara catching them up on the gossip of Yu Dao. Longshot nudged his foot against Smellerbee's as Katara was going into great detail about something a girl named Ty Lee did. Smellerbee nudged him back gently. He knew that Smellerbee would be upset, listening to what her friends were doing, things she wanted to be a part of.

Cris noticed that Smellerbee's carefully placed mask was falling and quickly changed the subject to football. Aang and Longshot dove into the topic eagerly, Longshot stopping to explain certain things to Smellerbee, who perked up whenever she was included.

It was going to take time, but they would get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Weekend bliss**

Ralli, Aang and Katara stayed to help clean up but left not long after that. Katara hugged Smellerbee goodbye, catching the girl off guard, and flounced away. Aang clapped her awkwardly on the back, a bit too hard, and lumbered off after Katara. Ralli hugged her gently, thanked her for letting them come and gave Cris a goodbye kiss.

Smellerbee and Longshot told Cris they would be downstairs and Cris grunted in agreement as he settled down to watch TV. Longshot helped Smellerbee downstairs and to the bed, Korra padding after them. A bed had been set up for her in the corner of Smellerbee's room and she went and laid down on it.

Smellerbee stubbed her toe on the edge of the bed on the way and whimpered.

"Sorry," Longshot gasped and Smellerbee hissed in pain.

"It's fine," Smellerbee said through gritted teeth. "It's not the first time I've done it. Nor will it be the last."

Smellerbee sat on the bed and Longshot sat right next to her, their thighs touching. "Smellerbee?" Longshot asked hesitantly when they were settled.

"Hmmm?"

"How did they do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Smellerbee echoed, confused.

"How did they blind you?" Smellerbee stiffened and her hands started to shake. Longshot took them in his and held them tightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's OK," Smellerbee assured him, taking a shaky breath. "You deserve to know."

"I don't want to push you," Longshot said, back peddling. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Acid," Smellerbee told him and this time it was Longshot who froze. "Or something similar."

"Acid?" Longshot repeated, hardly daring to believe it.

"I was working late in the library," Smellerbee said softly. "The school was practically empty. I was walking down the hall and I was hit from behind." Smellerbee's hands shook violently and she swallowed, trying to find words. Longshot was the first person she'd talked to about this. "They gave me a few punches to wind me and then they flipped me over. They held my eyes open and used a dropper to put acid into them."

"Oh god," Longshot breathed. His stomach was churning and he felt horribly nauseous.

"They got it from the science room," Smellerbee whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "They called me a freak and said that now I wouldn't be able to perv on anyone ever again."

She sniffed and felt Longshot cup her face and wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

"You are the bravest person I have ever met," Longshot told her, his voice full of sincerity. "You are amazing to me, Smellerbee."

Smellerbee gasped as she felt Longshot press their lips together. Smellerbee melted into the kiss, hand coming up to cup Longshot's cheek, trailing her fingers along his cheek bones.

Her senses were overwhelmed with_ Longshot _and she kissed back harder. She made a noise of protest when Longshot pulled away but he didn't go far. He leant his forehead against Smellerbee's, their breaths mingling together.

"I like you, Bee, so much," he whispered.

Smellerbee traced Longshot's cheek bones with her fingers, the skin smooth under her hands. "In case you hadn't noticed," Smellerbee gave watery chuckle, "I like you, too." She leaned in closer and put their lips back together. Longshot hummed into the kiss and slowly deepened it, tongue tracing Smellerbee's bottom lip. Smellerbee gasped and Longshot used this advantage to slip his tongue against Smellerbee's.

Smellerbee pushed herself closer to Longshot; her other hand clutched the boy's arm tightly. This is how a first kiss was meant to be. Smellerbee pulled away gasping, licking her lips and Longshot followed the movement with wide eyes. Smellerbee hesitantly brought her hands to Longshot's face and swallowed thickly.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yeah," Longshot nodded and Smellerbee began trailing her hands over Longshot's face. She felt every dip and curve and her hands followed their path down his neck.

"I'm glad," Smellerbee whispered. "That I got to see you before…"

"I know," Longshot replied, knowing that Bee couldn't get the words out. He cupped Bee's face and stroked her cheek bone, Smellerbee leaning into the touch.

"Are we – are we together now?" Smellerbee asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

"I would like that," Longshot beamed. "If – if that's what you want."

"Yes," Smellerbee said eagerly and blushed. She felt the pressure of Longshot's lips on hers again and she sighed happily. She pulled away abruptly and Longshot frowned.

"What is it, Smellerbee?"

Smellerbee's face was conflicted and she sighed. "Longshot, this isn't going to be easy, you know. I'm not like everyone else and I don't want to burden you and you could have anyone you wanted and I don't want you to be stuck with me and –"

Longshot cut her off with another kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, "I don't want anyone else, Alice. I want you."

Smellerbee reconnected their lips, smiling into the kiss. After a few seconds, she broke away.

"What –"

"My dad's coming," Smellerbee explained and Longshot blushed. Smellerbee shifted away from him, but not too far.

"Smellerbee?" Cris called, coming to the room.

"Yes, Dad?" Smellerbee asked, wincing as her voice came out higher than usual.

"Your new boyfriend sleeps on the couch," Cris smirked and both teens blushed.

"Yes, Dad," Smellerbee nodded.

"Night kid," Cris said and retreated upstairs.

"How?" Longshot asked in wonder.

"Don't ask," Smellerbee replied, shaking her head. She yawned, trying hard to stifle it.

"You're tired," Longshot commented. "We should get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Smellerbee protested but the following yawn said otherwise.

Longshot chuckled and gently pulled Smellerbee into a hug, kissing her again. "I'll see you in the morning," he promised.

"Night, Longshot," Smellerbee said with a bright smile.

"Night, Bee." Longshot jogged up the stairs and found the couch made up for him to sleep on. He quickly changed into his pajamas in the bathroom and settled down for the night, a huge smile on his face.

Longshot woke up to the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and slipped off the couch. He padded to the kitchen and froze as he saw Korra and Smellerbee in the middle of the room, surrounded by broken glass.

"Shiz," Smellerbee hissed.

"Bee?" Longshot called, voice still thick with sleep.

"Oh, Longshot. I woke you up, didn't I?" Smellerbee guessed, biting her lip.

"It's fine," Longshot assured her. "Here, let me help you." Longshot led Korra around the broken glass and ushered her out of the kitchen. He turned to Smellerbee and took her hands. He walked her around the broken glass, careful not to step in any himself. "Brush and pan?" Longshot asked.

"Under the sink," Smellerbee sighed in defeat, sitting down on a chair at the table. Longshot kissed Smellerbee quickly on the cheek and hurried to sweep up all the glass. When it was clean, he got two new glasses and filled them up with apple juice.

"Here you go," Longshot said, putting in Smellerbee's hand.

"Thank you, Longshot," Smellerbee whispered and took a sip.

"Don't be sad," Longshot urged, setting his glass down. "I don't like you being sad."

"Sorry," Smellerbee murmured. "I can't even get a drink without help."

"You're still learning, Smellerbee," Longshot assured her. "Look how far you've come in such a short amount of time. You should be proud of yourself. I am."

Smellerbee sat her glass down and felt for Longshot's hands. "Thank you," Smellerbee said sincerely.

Longshot grinned and looked at his watch. "Now, it's only six thirty," he told Smellerbee.

"Sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep," Smellerbee replied, standing up but Longshot tugged her back before he could go any further.

"I'm not telling you to leave," Longshot murmured gently, pulling Smellerbee into his arms. "Unless you want to, of course."

"Not really," Smellerbee blushed and Longshot smiled.

"Good," he said and he gently started leading Smellerbee to the couch. He sat down and pulled Smellerbee down with him.

"Was the couch ok to sleep on?" Smellerbee asked, looking in Longshot's direction but not at him.

"It was comfy," Longshot smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Smellerbee shrugged in response and found herself spilling her heart out to Longshot, which seemed to happening more and more frequently. "It was hard listening to Katara and Aang last night. I kept going over everything I'm going to miss now. I asked Mrs. Tanner if there was a glee club at the school but she said there wasn't one," Smellerbee ranted, though her voice was filled with sorrow, not anger. "Hearing them talk about school and everything, I'm missing all of it. I'm not even in a class with other people anymore."

Longshot frowned and pulled Smellerbee into his arms, Smellerbee laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you like it there?"

Smellerbee swallowed thickly. "Not really. But where else have I got to go?"

Longshot didn't like that Smellerbee – his _girlfriend_ – was miserable. He felt horribly guilty. "What can I do to help?" Longshot asked, desperate to aid Smellerbee in any way.

"You already are," Smellerbee said quietly, turning her head so it was tucked into Longshot's neck, her warm breath on Longshot's neck.

Longshot smiled and gently rubbed his hand up and down Smellerbee arm.

"They treated me differently," Smellerbee whispered and Longshot frowned. "If Katara and Aang can't treat me normally, then how will the others?"

"You are normal Smellerbee," Longshot said firmly. "Nothing will ever change that."

"How do you always know what to say?" Smellerbee asked, a curious smile on her face.

"I'm not really good at being romantic," Longshot admitted bashfully. "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been anyone's boyfriend before."

"I've never been anyone's girlfriend. Who wants to date a girl who looks like a boy?" Smellerbee assured Longshot quickly. "But you are better than you think you are."

Longshot thought of the bear he had bought Smellerbee and how Smellerbee kept it on her bed. Clearly he was making progress. "Thank you. But you don't look like a boy. In fact right now you look beautiful," he said taking in her rumpled pajamas, and mussed up hair.

Neither teen noticed Cris creepy quietly back upstairs. He had woken up when he heard glass smashing in the kitchen. He had come downstairs but paused when he heard Smellerbee and Longshot talking. It broke his heart when he heard Smellerbee speaking of all the things she was missing out on and how didn't like her new school but had to be there because there was nowhere else to go.

He had let too much pass in Smellerbee's life and he was damned if was going to let his daughter be miserable in that new school of her. It was his duty to look after Smellerbee and he was going to do his job properly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

Longshot eventually had to go, but not before giving Smellerbee a goodbye kiss and reassurance that he would call her. Smellerbee couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thought of Longshot – even though at the moment there wasn't much to smile about. Smellerbee was currently sat at a table, dutifully practicing reading brail, trying to remember everything Mrs. Tanner had taught her but she was struggling.

Cris couldn't take more time off work – Smellerbee's hospital bills would be coming in soon and they would not be cheap – and seeing as Smellerbee couldn't be alone at the moment, she had gone to the garage with Cris. It was much louder than she remembered and she was hunched over, trying desperately to drown out the noise.

Ralli had dropped by, bringing the two lunch and was currently chatting with Cris. "How about if we come over for dinner?" She asked. "No Katara this time. I know Smellerbee didn't handle that too well but I'm sure she and Aang could find something to do."

"Maybe in a few days," Cris answered carefully. "I know we haven't been able to see each other as much lately."

"First with Aang and now this," Ralli murmured. "We can't let this put our lives on hold."

"It's not," Cris said defensively. "But Smellerbee needs time. This is a huge adjustment to her and for me too." Smellerbee bowed her head, biting her lip, "and I'm going to be there for her, for everything. I let this happen in the first place. It's time I took responsibility."

"Cris," Ralli gasped. "It wasn't your fault."

"Feels like it," Cris muttered. "I should have known about the bullying. I should have taken a flame thrower to that school years ago."

"Cris," Ralli admonished, "now the school isn't perfect but you can't destroy it. You weren't to know about the bullying."

"I should have seen that my kid was scared," Cris sighed in frustration. "There is no excuse."

Ralli fell silent and the sound of someone fixing a car filled the garage. "I have to get to work," she said softly. "I'll call you later."

"Have a good day," Cris murmured. There were echoing footsteps as Ralli left and Smellerbee then heard Cris's heavy ones head in her direction. "How's it going?" Cris asked, sitting opposite Smellerbee, pulling out the lunch Ralli had brought them.

"Slowly," Smellerbee said quietly. "Dad?"

"Hmm," Cris grunted, pushing a sandwich towards Smellerbee.

"It's not your fault," Smellerbee murmured and Cris looked up sharply.

"What?" He asked.

"I never told you how bad the bullying was," Smellerbee continued. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Smellerbee," Cris said softly. He quickly diverted away from the subject. "There's a sandwich in front of you."

Smellerbee pushed her books aside and reached out clumsily for the sandwich. They were quiet as they ate lunch, Cris looking at the book of brail that Smellerbee had been going over.

Smellerbee spent the rest of the day going over and over the brail, daydreaming about Longshot and patting Korra occasionally. Smellerbee had also brought her cane with her and had a go of maneuvering around the stick. _Tap, tap, tap _sounded as she moved it from side to side in front of her. Cris watched with careful eyes as Smellerbee walked around the shop. His employees' kept an eye out for her too, ready to help her if she was about to step into any dangers or if she left the garage by accident.

At the end of the day Cris stopped Smellerbee halfway through her lap around the garage. "Hey, ready to go?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Smellerbee nodded and heard Korra padding up to her. Cris took the cane of Smellerbee and handed her Korra's rein. The two headed to the car and slipped in, beginning the drive home. "You shouldn't put your relationship on hold with Ralli because of me," Smellerbee said quietly and Cris grunted.

"I'm not. Our lives have changed Smellerbee – not as much as yours – but they have changed. We need time to adjust."

Smellerbee nodded and bit her lip. They were quiet the rest of the way home. They headed inside and Cris went to clean up while Smellerbee chose to lie down on the couch. Cris went upstairs and jumped in the shower and Smellerbee started drifting into unconsciousness.

_The library was quiet – as it always was at Yu Dao – and Smellerbee was working away on her homework. Cris and Ralli were at her home at the moment and Smellerbee wanted to give them as much alone time as she possibly could. The school would be closing soon and Smellerbee packed up her things, throwing her overflowing messenger bag over her shoulder and leaving the library._

_Smellerbee sauntered down the hallway, glad that for once it was quiet, empty, and that she didn't have to worry about someone pushing her into the metal lockers like they did every day. She was passing the science wings when he felt a strong grip close around her upper arm and yank her sideways. Smellerbee gasped and looked around wildly as she was dragged into the science room._

_A swift fist collided with her stomach and Smellerbee doubled over, the breath knocked out of her. So much for being left alone. She was shoved down, narrowly missing the counter table top and landed on the ground with a thump. A fist connected with her jaw and she groaned as she was pinned to the ground, a heavy weight on top of her. Her head was forced straight and she gasped, fear turning her blood cold._

"_You stupid little freak," Hide hissed, spitting in her face. "I'll make sure that you can't perv on me again. This is your entire fault. You did this to me." Hide's paw of a hand forced her eye open and Smellerbee watched with horror as he brought a dropper up to her eye and a splash of liquid fell._

_A first she felt nothing, but then the burn erupted and she howled with pain. Her other eye was forced open and Smellerbee bucked wildly but she was no match for the weight of her tormentor. Bee screamed and howled and then the weight was gone from her body but the burn was still pooling in her eyes. Smellerbee brought her hands to her face and curled up. Hide kicked her one more time before Smellerbee heard his retreating footsteps._

"Alice!" Cris yelled, using her real name, and Smellerbee bolted up right and gasped for breath, shaking all over. Smellerbee twisted and turned, hands reaching out for something solid but found nothing. She let out a sob and Cris grabbed her hands, pulling her into a hug. Smellerbee sobbed wretchedly and clung to Cris, shaking against him.

"You're safe Smellerbee," Cris murmured in her ear. "You're safe, just breathe." Smellerbee tried to suppress a sob and shuddered violently, pressing herself close into Cris's protective embrace. "It was just a dream." Cris had come down the stairs after his shower to find Smellerbee twisting and screaming in her sleep. Cris knew instantly that she had been dreaming of the attack. She had yet to tell Cris the details of it, not wanting to put stress on his heart. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Smellerbee moaned against Cris's shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she cried, still reeling from the dream.

The phone rang and Smellerbee whimpered at the sound, her hands coming up to cover her ears. "I'll get it," Cris said, pulling back gently.

"I'll be downstairs," Smellerbee told him hoarsely, body still shaking. She hesitantly got to her feet and stumbled her way to the basement. Cris watched her warily before hurrying to get the phone. Smellerbee blundered down to her room, Korra following at her heels. Smellerbee bumped into her bed and crawled onto it. She reached blindly for the bear Longshot had given her and held it close, curling up into a ball and burying her head into her pillow.

Smellerbee struggled to regulate her breathing, on the verge of a panic attack. Her dream was a memory of the attack, the last thing she would ever see. It was Lin Bei-fong who had found her. She had been arguing with Tenzin when the two of them came striding down the hall and heard her crying and screaming in pain. They had rushed in and found her curled up on the floor. Lin had yelled at Tenzin to phone an ambulance and Smellerbee passed out from the pain before the paramedics had arrived. She hadn't heard anything from either teacher but she didn't expect to.

Smellerbee took deep shuddering breathes, thinking of Longshot to try and help herself calm down, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Smellerbee heard footsteps and Cris was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back. "Who was it?" Smellerbee asked, eager to get her mind off the attack.

"Ralli, she just got off work," Cris answered, "wanted to talk about a dinner date."

"Did you make one?" Smellerbee inquired, breathing still labored.

"Not at the moment," Cris said.

"You should," Smellerbee shivered. "Call her back. I'm OK."

"You're shaking like a leaf, kid," Cris grunted. "It can wait."

"No, I'll calm down," Smellerbee assured him, shaking her head, taking deep, steadying breaths.

Cris waited until Smellerbee had stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal. "OK, I'll be upstairs if you need me," Cris said and stood up. He cast another look over his shoulder at Bee before heading back upstairs to call Ralli.

Smellerbee whimpered and groaned against her pillow. Her heart was still beating uncontrollably fast and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She clutched the bear tighter and Korra whimpered somewhere to her left. She felt the bed dip and Korra's scent washed over her. She felt gentle licking on her arm and she shakily held a hand to pat the dog. Smellerbee tried to visualize her room, the way she had last decorated it. She could see it in her mind and she opened her eyes but saw nothing but darkness. Bee buried her head back into his pillow and fought the sob that threatened to escape her.

When Cris got off the phone he hurried down stairs and found Smellerbee lying on her bed, Korra sprawled next to her, gently rubbing the dog's fur, her other hand clutching the bear Longshot had given him tightly. "You alright Smellerbee?" Cris asked, coming in.

"M'K," Smellerbee mumbled, still stroking Korra. "Did you make a date?"

"Yeah, next Friday," Cris told her, watching Smellerbee with mournful eyes, thankful that Smellerbee couldn't see the look he was giving her because he knew that Smellerbee would hate the pity.

"Good," Smellerbee nodded.

"Aang's coming too," Cris continued. "Family dinner."

"Sounds nice," Smellerbee nodded again, swallowing thickly.

"You need anything?" Cris asked and Smellerbee shook her head. "Right, I'm going to start on dinner," Cris announced.

"I'll come up," Smellerbee said quietly, "beats sitting in the dark with nothing to do."

Cris's heart clenched and Smellerbee made her way off the bed, Korra following him. Cris placed a gentle hand on Smellerbee's shoulder as she led him up the stairs. He'd always be there to support his daughter, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ba Sing Sa**

"Smellerbee! Can you come in here?" Cris called from the living room table. He waited and Bee came from the living room from where she was listening to _The Sound of Music – _being her mother's favorite musical, it never failed to offer her comfort – and stumbled into the chair sitting at one end of the table.

"What is it, Dad?" Smellerbee asked, brow frowning. She didn't wear her shades in the house; the irritation was still fading to a point where it was barely noticeable.

"I want to speak to you about something," Cris cleared his throat. "About the school you are going to."

"Oh, what about it?" Smellerbee asked, now curious as to where this was heading.

"You're unhappy there," Cris stated. It wasn't a question; he knew his daughter wasn't enjoying being there.

"N-no," Smellerbee stuttered. "It's an adjustment, is all."

"You are a lousy liar, Bee," Cris grunted.

Bee bit her lip. "It's just different."

"I don't want you to be there because you think you have to be," Cris said. "There are other options."

"Like what?" Smellerbee asked bitterly. "Home school?"

"Ba Sing Sa Academy," Cris said bluntly and Smellerbee froze.

"What?"

"I've been calling around and Ba Sing Sa is one of the few schools that offer special services for those with disabilities," Cris told her, a smiling gracing his lips, "and there is also the benefit of knowing a few people there."

"You – you want to send me to Ba Sing Sa?" Smellerbee asked breathlessly, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing.

"If you want to," Cris nodded. "At Ba Sing Sa you could join the glee club and be with your friends and Longshot."

"I – Dad, I don't know what to say," Smellerbee breathed, tears welling in her cloudy eyes.

"What do you think?" Cris asked. "Is that something you would like?"

"Daddy, I would love to," Smellerbee gave a watery chuckle. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Cris grunted. "I'm your dad and you deserve the best."

Smellerbee stood up and ran her hands along the table until she reached Cris and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy," Smellerbee whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Cris said gruffly. "You still have to learn to read brail before you can attend, mind."

"Of course," Smellerbee nodded, pulling back. "Thank you so much."

For weeks Smellerbee had deceived Longshot. She hadn't told the boy that she would be transferring to Ba Sing Sa, wanting to keep it a surprise. They met up nearly every day, sometimes going out to a Oroshamu Coffee for coffee, Longshot helping Smellerbee get used to being in public places without the fear of running into anyone from Yu Dao there, other days staying home. Most of the time, they were content to just be together. Longshot knew that Smellerbee was still adjusting and didn't want to push her. For hours on end, they would just talk; listen to music and share moments that both teens would treasure far into later life.

Four weeks later and Smellerbee was finally able to attend Ba Sing Sa. She dressed slowly in her new uniform, feeling the material under her fingers. Cris helped her with the optional tie and passed her the blue aviator sunglasses. Smellerbee fumbled for her satchel and Cris helped her to the car. Unfortunately Smellerbee couldn't take Korra to Ba Sing Sa and was forced to use her cane.

Smellerbee fidgeted nervously in the car as Cris drove to Ba Sing Sa. She was nervous about starting a new school, about Longshot's reaction and everyone treating her differently.

"You OK?" Cris asked as they drove.

Smellerbee shrugged. "Nervous," she admitted.

Ba Sing Sa came into view and Cris slowed down, pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out and helped Smellerbee out. She gripped her father's arm tightly, taking in all the noise around her, swinging her cane in front of her as she walked. There were students chatting loudly and laughing. Cris looked around in awe; the school was huge and so beautiful. Smellerbee swallowed nervously and gripped Cris's arm tighter. They got a few stares as they walked past and Cris was glad his daughter couldn't see them. Cris led them to front office where the principle was waiting for them.

"Mr. Futtermen, I'm Iroh Jackson. We spoke on the phone," Iroh greeted, shaking his hand. Iroh took Smellerbee's free hand and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too," Smellerbee nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Your father was telling me that you know Liam Donato," Iroh smiled. "He will come and help you around with your classes. I was also told to not call you Alice. If that's okay with you Bee?"

"Thank you," Smellerbee beamed.

"You're welcome. Over the years we have had a few students who are blind attend our school so we have all the necessary equipment for you," Iroh explained. "We have ordered all the necessary text books in brail for you but we are still waiting for them to arrive. Because you have been taking senior classes but been out on so much school, you'll be put in the junior classes with the rest of the kids your year. "

"Thank you so much," Smellerbee said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Iroh smiled. "If you have any questions or problems, please feel free to come and talk to me."

"I will," Smellerbee assured him, grinning. She heard footsteps approaching behind her and froze.

"Ah, Mr. Donato," Iroh said and Smellerbee could hear the smile in his voice. "I would like to introduce to our new student."

Smellerbee turned, hoping that she was facing in Longshot's direction. If not, this could be mortifyingly embarrassing. "Hi, I'm Smellerbee. I'm new here."

"Bee?" Longshot gasped. "What – you're attending here now?" Smellerbee nodded, biting her lip. Longshot laughed and suddenly, Bee was engulfed in a hug. She chuckled and hugged her boyfriend back. Longshot punched her lightly on the arm as he pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Smellerbee shrugged. "That's Okay, yeah?"

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic," Longshot beamed brightly and Smellerbee smiled in relief.

"Well I can see you are in good hands, kid," Cris chuckled. "I'll see you after school."

"Thanks, Dad," Smellerbee smiled, reaching out for her father. Cris gave her a brief hug and pulled away.

"Have a good day. Bye, Longshot," Cris grunted and headed out.

"Mr. Donato, I trust you will show Smellerbee around and help her out," Iroh smiled.

"Of course, sir," Longshot said cheerfully. "Come on Bee. I'll introduce you to everyone." Iroh handed Longshot her timetable and Longshot took his girlfriend's hand in his. "Ready?" Longshot asked and Smellerbee nodded nervously. They walked out together and when they stepped into the corridor Smellerbee's hand flinched in his. "Everything OK?" Longshot looked at her in concern.

"It's just – won't people mind – us holding hands, I mean? What if they think you're gay! I didn't pull my hair back today and I think I look like a guy. Dad told me I looked fi-" Smellerbee asked, biting her lip.

"Zero bullying tolerance," Longshot said quickly, "and everyone's pretty much okay if your gay and they will not think you are a guy. You look beautiful today. That and everyone knows you already…"

"Oh," Smellerbee breathed.

"It will take some time to get used to," Longshot assured him. "It took me time and if makes you uncomfortable, you can hold my arm instead."

"No," Smellerbee shook her head. "I want to hold your hand."

She missed Longshot's smile but felt Longshot give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my friends," he announced and started walking again. Smellerbee stuck close to Longshot, holding her cane tightly in her other hand. They got some curious glances – though they were thankfully devoid of judgment – and Longshot was glad that Smellerbee couldn't see them. She didn't need to be any more nervous than she already was. "Guys," Longshot called out suddenly. "I want you to meet our new student. Alice Futtermen. But she has kindly requested we all call her-"

"SMELLERBEE!" said a female voice that Smellerbee recognized as Kori, cutting off the rest of Longshot's sentence.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

"Nice to see you again Smellerbee," David said and Bee instantly recognized his voice.

"This is Feroza and Alli," Longshot introduced.

"I'm Alli," the brunette girl spoke up and Smellerbee paid particular attention to her voice, storing away a mental note for future reference. Noting that it was much softer and smoother than Kori's.

"I'm Feroza," the blonde girl smiled. Her voice was louder and more aggressive than Alli's.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Sa, Smellerbee," Kori beamed and Smellerbee smiled, her nerves starting to dim in their presence.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that Longshot talks not stop about," Alli grinned and Longshot blushed.

"She has the prettiest skin," David impersonated Longshot and Smellerbee blushed.

"Well it's true," Longshot mumbled and Smellerbee nudged him. The friends laughed good-naturedly and Smellerbee smiled.

"Alright, enough teasing," Longshot called out over the noise. "What do we have first?"

"English," Alli answered promptly.

"Come on," Longshot said and propelled Smellerbee forward. Smellerbee tapped her cane out in front of her and started counting under her breath.

Longshot let her be as they walked, the friends chatting alongside them, watching Smellerbee curiously. They reached the classroom and Longshot helped Smellerbee into her seat.

"Smellerbee? Why were you counting?" Longshot asked.

"Oh," Smellerbee blushed, "I'm trying to remember how many steps it was. That way, if I get lost, I might be able to find my way again."

Longshot gave her an adoring look that had his friends sniggering quietly. "You are amazing," Longshot murmured quietly to his girlfriend and Smellerbee blushed.

Smellerbee was pleasantly surprised as the F.N.S helped her throughout the day. They happily helped her make notes, explaining things to her when she got confused. When they were walking down the grand staircase to lower levels of Ba Sing Sa, Smellerbee missed a step and Longshot along with Alli quickly grabbed her under the arms to stop her from falling.

Smellerbee shook in their arms and Longshot held her closely. "I'm OK," Smellerbee mumbled, embarrassed and slightly scared. They helped her down the stairs carefully and Longshot gripped Smellerbee's hand in his as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Smellerbee enjoyed her first day at Ba Sing Sa; it was already much better than her other school and a world away from Yu Dao. She had made friends with Feroza and had plans to hang out with Alli. At the end of the day Longshot walked her to where he knew Cris would be waiting for them.

"Before you go," Longshot said, gently pulling Smellerbee off to one side for some privacy. "There is something I've wanted to give you all day."

"What?" Smellerbee asked, confused.

Longshot grinned and pressed himself closer to Smellerbee, sealing his lips against his girlfriend's. Smellerbee gasped and melted into the kiss. She held Longshot tightly and kissed him back.

"Did you have a good first day?" Longshot asked, pulling back slowly.

"The best," Smellerbee breathed a huge smile on her face.

"Good," Longshot replied, putting his lips back to Smellerbee's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Freedom Fighters**

It was a shock to Smellerbee to learn that she was fitting in to Ba Sing Sa far better than she ever had at Yu Dao, even when she still had her sight. Even though she wasn't a part of the F.N.S just yet – she wanted to adjust before she joined any groups – they had taken her under their wing and they all got on surprisingly well.

Of course, having Longshot at Ba Sing Sa made things so much easier. Longshot always made her feel connected to the world, even through the simplest of gestures. Smellerbee was slowly getting used to using her cane around the school and she had finally managed to open her locker without help from anyone, having memorized how many twists on her lock it took.

It was Friday afternoon and school had just let out. Longshot was coming over to spend the weekend – a common occurrence as of late – and was driving the two of them back to Orshamu. They made their way to Longshot's car and slid in, Longshot putting their bags on the back seat. He slid into the front and waited until Smellerbee had buckled herself up before starting the engine and pulling out.

"Ralli and Aang are coming tonight too," Smellerbee said as Longshot drove.

"Cool," he beamed. "I like Ralli, she seems nice."

"She is," Smellerbee nodded. "She makes my dad happy."

"Do you and Aang get along?" Longshot asked.

"Now we do, I guess," Smellerbee answered.

"You didn't use to?"

"Not really," Smellerbee shrugged. "Aang was a football player, I was the freaky kid. There's not really much mood to bond there."

Longshot frowned and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Longshot?" Smellerbee asked when her boyfriend stayed silent. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Was he one of the ones who bullied you?" Longshot asked.

"Sort of. He never did anything to stop it. Most of the kids in the club had been a part of the bullying, all the boys have been on the football team and all girls part of the cheerleading squad," Smellerbee told him.

"Were you?" Longshot asked curiously.

"I was for one game," Smellerbee blushed. "It was the only game they won that season."

"You never cease to amaze me," Longshot chuckled and Smellerbee grinned. Longshot continued to ask Smellerbee questions about her time as a cheerleader until they reached the house.

He pulled up and parked on the edge of the road before shutting off the engine. He jumped out and grabbed their bags, closing the door with his spare hand.

Smellerbee slid out and shut the door firmly. She tripped as she stepped away from the car and landed on the grass with an _oomph._

"Bee! Are you OK?" Longshot gasped, crouching beside his girlfriend.

"Fine," Smellerbee mumbled. "Bugger."

"Here," Longshot said, taking Smellerbee's hand gently and pulling her up. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," Smellerbee sighed and Longshot gently stroked her cheek, smiling when Smellerbee leant into the touch.

"Come on," Longshot smiled. "Before your dad thinks I'm up to no good."

Smellerbee sniggered and let Longshot help her to the house. "Dad, we're home," Smellerbee called and Korra came bounding up to her. "Hey girl," she smiled, patting Korra's head.

"Hey kids," Cris greeted them as they came into the living room.

"Hi Cris," Longshot beamed.

"Good day?" Cris asked. Smellerbee nodded and Cris was happy to see a smile on her face. "Ralli and Aang should be here soon," Cris told them and Smellerbee nodded.

"I'm going to change," Smellerbee announced and made her way downstairs, Longshot following. When they were downstairs, Longshot watched as Smellerbee moved to her wardrobe and chose an outfit with ease.

"How do you know what you're choosing?" Longshot asked, curiosity overtaking him.

Smellerbee smirked. "I can picture everything in my wardrobe. Organization is one of my passions and I always know where I put my clothes."

Longshot chuckled, impressed. Smellerbee fumbled to the bathroom and slipped inside, shutting the door. Longshot took this opportunity to change out of his uniform also. He was dressed by the time Smellerbee came out of the bathroom, in well-fitting clothes as always.

"Ralli and Aang are here," Smellerbee said, head cocked to one side as she listened intently. Longshot listened hard and could hear heavy footsteps on the floor above them.

Longshot chuckled, shaking his head and moved to Smellerbee, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her. Smellerbee gasped but melted into the kiss, moving her lips against Longshot's. Smellerbee knew she would never tire of the taste of Longshot. Her boyfriend moved back and Smellerbee panted softly, hand coming up to Longshot's face and trailing a thumb over his lips. Longshot let Smellerbee explore his face with her fingers. Smellerbee leant forward and caught the side of Longshot's lips in a kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Longshot murmured and Smellerbee blushed.

"You are, too. Handsome I mean. "

Longshot smiled and took Smellerbee's hands in his. "Are you ready?"

Smellerbee nodded and let Longshot lead her up the stairs and to the living room.

Dinner was going well up until Aang mentioned glee club.

"Dude, The Freedom Fighters misses you," Aang said and Smellerbee dropped her fork. She blushed and Longshot leant down to pick it up for her, placing it in her hand. "We have something we want to share with you."

"What?" Smellerbee asked curiously.

"Just, can you come to Yu Dao?" Aang asked, not wanting to give anything way.

"No," Cris said firmly and Aang looked up in shock. "You want to talk to Smellerbee, you do it anywhere other than that school. They're more than welcome here."

"OK, we'll come here," Aang nodded. "Is tomorrow cool?"

"I guess," Smellerbee shrugged.

Aang looked to Longshot and bit his lip slightly. "It's kind of just for Smellerbee," he said, raising his eyebrows and Longshot frowned.

"Longshot stays," Smellerbee said firmly. "He's here for the weekend."

"Oh, OK then," Aang shrugged and went back to eating.

Ralli smiled and looked back down at her food but Cris was watching Smellerbee carefully.

After dinner, the Eisen's didn't stay long and left with a cheerful goodbye. Cris shooed Smellerbee and Longshot away when they tried to help clean up and they went to a living room. Longshot slipped in a movie that Smellerbee had seen before – so she could visualize it in her mind while listening to the dialogue – and cuddled up next to her.

Longshot spent the movie watching Smellerbee as she played with the hair on the back of her neck, twirling a stray curl around her finger. When Smellerbee started yawning, Cris called it a night. Smellerbee kissed Longshot goodnight before taking Korra downstairs with her to bed.

It was early when The Freedom Fighters rocked up at the Futtermen home. Aang was leading the group with Katara by his side. Cris answered the door and grunted, pulling it wide so they could come in.

"You can use the backyard, I'll get Bee." Cris said, indicating to the back door. The group nodded and headed outside, getting ready.

The door slid open and they gave a confused look to Longshot, who they had yet to meet.

"Hey hot stuff," Azula leered and Longshot shifted uncomfortably.

"Longshot," Katara greeted, stepping forward. "I hope you won't use this performance as a basis of our talent and relay this to your fellow Fire Nation members."

Longshot shifted again, a pained expression on his face. "The F.N.S doesn't condone spying. We work hard for the chance to compete."

Katara huffed but nodded. The group turned as they heard footsteps and Bee emerged. She had her shades on and was holding on to Korra's reign as she led her outside.

"Longshot, I couldn't find my cane," Smellerbee frowned and Longshot came to her, slipping his hand to his girlfriends.

Longshot looked at the group and saw they had all turned eerily pale. Suki had tears in her eyes, mouth opening and closing in shock, no words able to come to her. Toph had her hands clapped to her own mouth, Zuko's arm around her tightly. Even Azula and Pipsqueak looked horrified.

"I – I can't do this," Suki stammered, tears spilling down her cheeks and she started backing away.

"What? Suki?" Smellerbee asked, confused. Suki dashed past them, into the house and was gone. Everyone was looking at her with pity and Longshot's jaw hardened.

"Holy shiz," Jet breathed and Smellerbee bit her lip.

"What's going on?" Smellerbee asked, clutching Longshot's hand tightly. "Longshot? I don't understand."

"We – we didn't think it was this bad," Cinnamon breathed, taking in the sight of Smellerbee and Korra.

"What did you expect?" Longshot asked coldly, unable to keep his mouth closed any longer. "Didn't Aang and Katara tell you that Smellerbee is now blind?"

"But it's, like, a temporary thing right?" Aang asked.

Longshots jaw dropped and Smellerbee scowled. "No it's not temporary," she hissed. "Really, Aang?"

"I – I think we should go," Katara stammered, her confidence starting to fade.

The group agreed and quickly bade Smellerbee goodbye and Longshot watched with a furious gaze as they bolted, unable to handle the fact their friend was now blind. All except two for three.

"It's good to see you… well sorta see you, Smellerbee," Toph smiled shakily, gently squeezing Smellerbee's arm. "It's nice to have someone else who understands the… how to say this nicely… Oh I don't… Who understands the dark. So welcome to the Dark Side; we lied about the cookies."

"You look good, Smellerbee," Zuko smiled, gently giving her a one armed hug. "I'm sorry about the others."

"I miss you Bed Head," Ty Lee pouted, kissing Smellerbee's cheek. Longshot made a mental note to ask about that later.

"I – I don't understand," Smellerbee muttered, obviously distressed.

"Do you want us to go?" Toph asked softly. "We didn't mean to make you upset."

"I – I don't know," Smellerbee mumbled.

"We'll come back," Zuko decided. "Just let us know when you're ready." Zuko turned to Longshot with a smile. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we could get together soon?"

"Yeah, of course," Longshot nodded, grinning. At least Smellerbee had some real friends amongst all her other, clearly incompetent ones.

"Do we have to go?" Ty Lee pouted.

"Come on, Ty Lee," Toph said.

"Bye Bed Head," Ty Lee pouted.

"Bye boo," Smellerbee said softly.

The three of the left and Smellerbee reached out for Longshot, tucking herself into his chest. "Longshot? Why did they leave? I don't understand?" She whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Bed Head," Longshot soothed and he laughed at the pet name he called her; it had slipped out without warning. "They weren't ready to accept that your life had changed and they could have done something to help."

"Weren't ready to accept it?" Smellerbee hissed. "What? They thought this was a choice?"

"Don't think about it," Longshot instructed. "You don't need them."

Cris was furious. They had wanted to see Smellerbee but had barely stayed two minutes before bolting. What kind of a 'family' did that? The Freedom Fighters went on and on about commitment and love but at the first sign of trouble, they upped and left. Well, Cris thought, family my ass. It was certainly not a family that Smellerbee would have any further association with.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I'm not one for really long author's notes so I'll keep this short! Okay. So I like the fact I at least have some people reviewing my story but I don't understand one of the comments… So could the reviewer maybe explain it to me? I don't want to sound rude but I don't understand it:

"Redrose

Love this story! I think aang charater is alittle weird, and i also hope you put alittle jet and bee in there:)"

Aang should be a little OOC… I think I mentioned that before but I don't know. And Jet will be in there later or do you want me to ship Jet/Bee. Because if I remember correctly I think this is a story ABOUT Bee (and Longshot). I don't know. So could I please have it explained to me?

Please and Thank You, The Nerd.  
(This ended up being long though I didn't want it to :O)

_)( !$*_# (*!$&!# (*$&*#($& %(*

**Chapter 12: Outing**

Smellerbee was quiet after the encounter with Freedom Fighters and Longshot bit his lip, unsure of how to help his girlfriend. He was angry that these people called Bee their friend when they only seemed to take from her and give nothing in return. They were currently in the living room, music playing from Bee's laptop, sitting in silence.

Longshot knew that Bee would be going through everything that had happened, unable to understand what was going on.

Longshot's phone buzzed loudly and Smellerbee's head jerked up at the sound. Longshot grabbed his phone off the coffee table and saw that he had a new message from Kori.

_I know you are with The Queen Bee but do you two want to come for lunch tomorrow? – K_

"Kori wants to know if you want to go out for lunch tomorrow," Longshot smiled, turning to face Smellerbee, "with the Fire Nation Singers."

"I don't mind," Smellerbee shrugged.

"I'll tell her we'll be there," Longshot decided, knowing it would be good for Bee.

_We'll be there. Where are we going? – B_

Kori messaged Longshot back with the details and he relayed them to Smellerbee, who nodded her approval. Longshot gently moved from his spot on the floor and slid on to the couch next to Smellerbee, pulling the girl close to him. Smellerbee nuzzled her face into Longshot's neck, breathing in his scent.

"What did I do wrong?" Smellerbee whispered and Longshot rubbed her arm, dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bee," Longshot told her firmly, "Nothing. I'm afraid they aren't really your friends for leaving like they did."

Smellerbee sighed and clung to Longshot tightly. "I thought they were my friends. They were always talking about being a 'family'."

Longshot's jaw clenched at this. How could they be a family if they hadn't even seen that Bee was getting bullied?

"I'm sorry Queenie," Longshot said sincerely, trying out more nicknames, "but you don't need them. You have me and your dad and the Fire Nation Singers now."

Smellerbee gently placed a kiss on the side of Longshot's neck, humming happily. "You're right. And you call me Queenie again and you will find all of the items in your room at your house nailed to the roof."

Longshot turned Smellerbee's head and captured her lips in a kiss, pushing all his emotions for her into the action. Smellerbee kissed him back, hand sliding up to cup his jaw to pull him closer.

"I have no doubt that Cris would do that."

*Next Day*

"They're here," Kori grinned as she saw Longshot approaching with Bee and a dog. They were sitting in the garden at the restaurant at a large table. "You made it."

Longshot grinned and Smellerbee smiled softly.

"What's your dog's name?" Alli asked, standing up and holding out her hand for Korra to sniff before patting the dog's head.

"This is Korra," Smellerbee introduced.

"My sister has a German Shepherd for a guide dog," Alli told Bee and the girl frowned.

"Your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, she has been blind since she was five," Alli told Bee.

"Oh," she breathed. "How does she deal with it?"

"Well, she has had a lot longer than you and her eyes just failed, you had your sight taken from you so it's different," Alli explained gently, "and she was so little when it happened but she coped and she's doing fine."

Smellerbee nodded and gently reached out for Alli, grabbing her upper arm and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Alli smiled. "You're welcome. Come on let's sit down."

Longshot helped Smellerbee into the chair at the end so that Alli could sit next to her and Longshot took her other side. He read the menu to Smellerbee so that she could choose a meal, which she did without too much hardship.

"So Queenie, when are you going to join the Fire Nation Singers?" Feroza asked and Smellerbee frowned.

"Does everyone call me Queenie!?" she cried before answering the question, "I don't know," she said more slowly.

"You should join," Alli beamed. "You're really good."

"How do you know?" Smellerbee asked, voice full of suspicion. "You haven't heard me sing."

"Uh that's not exactly true," Kyle grinned sheepishly. "You see, after your failed attempt to spy on us, we did some research and found some videos."

"Does a video of you singing for fourteen and half minutes of some Paramore songs in German ring any bells?" David asked and Bee flushed bright red.

"You saw that?" She gasped.

"That was impressive," Longshot grinned and she flushed darker.

"You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader," Alli continued.

"I joined with Suki," Smellerbee said quietly, faltering slightly on Suki's name. "We did it so we could have a chance of getting some solos and Lin Bei-Fong is – well, she gets what she wants, using whatever methods she can."

"Like what?" Kori asked.

"Black mail, manipulation and the list goes on," Smellerbee shrugged.

"That's so wrong," David shook his head.

Smellerbee shrugged. "It's not exactly weird at Yu Dao."

Longshot shook his head, jaw clenching.

"The Fire Nation Singers," David started, changing the subject, "haven't had a person like you in forever and we would so win if we had you."

Smellerbee frowned. "You – you really think that?"

"Are you kidding?" Kori cried. "We'd be unstoppable."

"Please join," Alli begged. "Please, please, please, please, _please_."

Smellerbee chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" The Fire Nation's cheered and Smellerbee laughed wholeheartedly at this. Their meals came and nobody batted an eye as Longshot helped Smellerbee with her. Kyle kept sneaking Korra food and grinned each time she licked his fingers in response.

"Don't think I can't hear you feeding Korra," Smellerbee warned and Kyle's jaw dropped.

"How?" He gasped.

"I can hear, you know," Smellerbee smirked. "I know what Korra sounds like when she's eating."

The Fire Nation Singers laughed loudly as Kyle pouted and Smellerbee stroked Korra's head. They stayed in the garden long after they had finished their meals, filling Smellerbee in on their antics and crazy stories that had happened before her transfer.

"We still don't know how he got on the roof," David laughed and Smellerbee sniggered.

Eventually – although to their disappointment – they had to get going. As they were saying goodbye and Alli had Bee distracted even more by giving her number, Kori and David pulled Longshot aside.

"How's she doing?" Kori asked.

"She's so brave," Longshot said, glancing at Smellerbee over his shoulder. "I don't know how she does it."

"When you turned up, she seemed upset," David said carefully.

"Her old glee club, Freedom Fighters, came over yesterday," Longshot explained, hand curling into a fist. "They said they had prepared something for her. They all bailed before they had even sung to her. They couldn't handle it."

"They left?" Kori asked, eyebrows shooting almost to her hairline.

"Bee told me how they were meant to be a family and they can't handle that she's blind now. That it's too much for them," Longshot growled. "There were only three who made an effort and want to see her again."

Kori and David patted him on the shoulder. "She doesn't need them. She has us now."

Longshot nodded. "Thanks guys."

"We've got your backs," David promised.

Longshot smiled and gave his friends a quick hug. The three of them hurried back to the group, Longshot's hand slipping into Smellerbee's.

"We'll see you guys at school," Feroza beamed.

"Bye," Smellerbee smiled and left with Longshot and Korra.

"Come with an audition piece," Kyle called after them and they chuckled.

"Thank you," Smellerbee said to Longshot as they headed back to the car.

"For what?" Longshot asked.

"For making me come out," Smellerbee smiled. "I had fun and it felt...normal."

"I'm glad you had fun because I did too," Longshot grinned, squeezing Smellerbee's hand. "They really like you."

"I like them too," Smellerbee whispered.

"I could help you pick an audition song if you like," Longshot told her. They reached the car and Longshot opened the door, allowing Korra to jump in the back. Smellerbee opened her door and slipped in. Longshot hurried to his side and slid into the front seat.

"I think I have a song in mind," Smellerbee said as Longshot was starting the engine.

"Will you tell me what it is?" He asked, pulling out of his parking space.

"No," Smellerbee smirked. "You'll have to wait along with everyone else."

"Tease," Longshot grumbled but he was smiling. He drove them back to the Futtermen house and they both jumped out, Smellerbee sliding her hands along the car until she reached the back door and opened it to let Korra out. She leapt out and waited patiently for Smellerbee.

Cris was still at the garage and so they had the house to themselves. "Longshot? Are there any messages on the phone?" Smellerbee asked and Longshot moved to the kitchen bench to look at the answering machine. It was flashing and he pressed play.

"You have one message," came the electronic voice. "Message one."

"Hi, Beenie. It's Suki." Longshot watched as Smellerbee froze. "I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday. I just – I'm so sorry. Seeing you – I couldn't do it Alice. I don't know how to –"

"Delete it," Smellerbee instructed, her voice hard. Longshot quickly pressed delete.

"Message deleted. You have no messages."

Longshot moved to Smellerbee and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against his girlfriend's. Smellerbee slid her arms around Longshot's neck and the tall boy reached up and gently extracted Smellerbee's sunglasses and placed them on the table. Smellerbee had her eyes closed, body trembling slightly.

"It's OK," Longshot said softly. "You can let it out."

A tear slid from under her eye lashes and down her cheek. Longshot held her tightly and let Smellerbee cry, allowing her to release the pent up emotions she had been carrying around with her since yesterday.

Longshot vowed never to let Smellerbee feel this way again; she had good friends now, ones that would actually look out for her. Longshot, along with the Fire Nation Singers, would take care of her now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: It's out there**

Longshot bolted off the couch, looking around wildly, finding nothing but darkness and feeling horribly confused. The light flicked on and he blinked at the sudden brightness, scrunching his face up. A piercing scream filled the house and Longshot suddenly realized why he had awoken in the first place.

Cris brushed past him and Longshot was right on his heels, running down stairs to Smellerbee. "Alice?" Cris yelled and Bee fell off the bed in shock. "Alice?"

"Don't! Leave me alone," Smellerbee screamed, scrambling backwards and knocking into her bedside table.

"Easy, Alice," Cris said, coming into the room.

"Go away! Leave me alone," Smellerbee sobbed brokenly and Longshot's heart broke, tears welling in his eyes.

"Alice, it's me, your dad," Cris pleaded and Smellerbee continued to sob.

"Daddy?" Smellerbee echoed.

"Yeah, and Liam," Cris told her gently.

"Where – where am I?" Smellerbee cried.

"You're at home," Cris assured her, voice soft. "You're safe."

"Not – not at Yu Dao?" Smellerbee asked.

"You're home, Alice," Longshot said, using a gentle tone.

Smellerbee sobbed again and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her head into them. They approached cautiously and Cris gently laid a hand on Smellerbee's back. Smellerbee flinched violently and Cris pulled away with a pain expression.

"Let's get you up," Cris said sadly and ignored Smellerbee's flinch, pulling her up. Longshot helped him and they got Smellerbee to the bed. Smellerbee curled up and buried her head into her pillow, fingers curling around the bear Longshot had given her. Longshot sat down carefully next to her.

"I'll be back," Cris murmured and hurried back upstairs.

"Queenie?" Longshot asked, lying down next to Smellerbee so that they were facing each other.

Smellerbee hiccupped and gripped the bear more tightly. "Home, I'm at home," Smellerbee mumbled. "Not Hide, Longshot."

"Bee?" Longshot frowned. "Hide? What does this have to do with Hide?" Smellerbee flinched at the name and let out a choked sob. "Did you dream about him – wait. Smellerbee, was it Hide who did this to you?"

Smellerbee cried harder, choking on her sobs and Longshot had his answer.

"Come here Bee," Longshot said softly, scooting closer and pulling Smellerbee into his chest. Smellerbee shuddered but then relaxed into Longshot's embrace, crying into his t-shirt. Longshot whispered soothing words in her ears, holding her tightly. Longshot had gone pale and he tried to stop himself shaking.

"I'm sorry," Smellerbee sobbed painfully. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Shh, don't be, it's OK," Longshot soothed. He heard Cris's heavy footsteps and looked up to see him entering, holding a drink of water.

"I'm sorry," Smellerbee sobbed. "I couldn't – I couldn't – he said he'd kill me."

"Who did?" Cris demanded, setting the cup down forcefully, water slipping over the edge of the cup.

Smellerbee whimpered, burying her head into Longshot's chest, trembling.

"Hide," Longshot answered for Smellerbee over her sobs. "It was Hide who did this to Smellerbee."

Cris froze, eyes wide and he trembled with anger.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Smellerbee wailed.

"It's OK Alice," Cris said heavily. "You were scared."

Longshot held Smellerbee tightly, stroking her hair. "It's OK," he whispered.

"I have to make a call," Cris announced and left the room again.

"He's mad," Smellerbee hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't –"

"You were scared," Longshot overrode her. "We know now, Smellerbee. You're safe, I promise. We won't let anything hurt you, I promise. You're safe."

Longshot just held Smellerbee in his arms as she trembled, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. He wiped Smellerbee's tears away but they continued to fall.

It was hours before Smellerbee calmed down, just laying limply in her boyfriend's arms, emotionally exhausted. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Of course not," Longshot insisted. "I wish you had told me or your dad sooner so we could have helped. You've been holding onto this for so long."

"I couldn't," Smellerbee whispered. "I'm so scared."

"You're safe now, Smellerbee," Longshot told her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Smellerbee nodded against Longshot, snuggling even closer.

*Next Day*

It was early in the morning when Cris came back down to Smellerbee's room, both teens still awake, though Smellerbee had stopped crying.  
"I've called the police," Cris told them. "They're picking up Hide now. They want to hear your side of the attack down at the station and they'll take it from there."

"Dad?" Smellerbee said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault kid," Cris assured her. "You were terrified and threatened. I don't blame you."

"When do we leave?" Longshot asked, his jaw set. Cris could see that there was no point in trying to talk Longshot out of coming and Smellerbee needed all the support she could get at this point.

"As soon as possible," Cris said. Longshot helped Smellerbee up and quickly picked an outfit for her, keeping it simple. He directed Smellerbee to the bathroom and she changed as quickly as she could. Longshot changed himself before hurrying back to his girlfriend. Cris was handing Smellerbee a wet cloth to wipe her face with when Longshot came back.

"You ready?" Cris asked Longshot and he nodded. He took Smellerbee's hand and passed her the cane. Smellerbee took a shaky breath and squeezed Longshot's hand. They hurried out the car and Smellerbee slid into the back seat with Longshot.

They were silent as they drove to the police station, Longshot watching Smellerbee worriedly.

When they got there, an officer was waiting for them and immediately took Smellerbee with him, turning into an empty questioning room. Cris and Longshot were right on their heels, sitting on either side of Smellerbee, both looking protective. Longshot slipped his hand into Smellerbee's, to reassure her that he was there and she wasn't alone. Smellerbee squeezed back tightly.

"We have already spoken to Hide and we need to hear your side of the story," the officer – Juan Trent, according to his badge – said.

"I- I," Smellerbee stuttered and Longshot squeezed her hand.

"It's OK, just breathe. You can do this," Longshot coached and Smellerbee took in a deep shuddering breath.

"I was coming out of the library," Smellerbee told Juan, clutching Longshot's hand tightly, "and walking down the hall when I was grabbed by my arm." Smellerbee took another deep breath, unable to suppress the shiver that ran through her body. "I was punched in the stomach and then pushed down. I was hit across the jaw and Hide straddled me, pinning me down."

Cris growled and Longshot's jaw clenched tightly.

"Are you sure it was Hide? You could see him?" Juan asked. Smellerbee could hear a pen scratching across a page frantically as the man hurried to write down everything she was saying.

"Yes. I am positive it was him," Smellerbee nodded, her voice shaky but insistent.

"Then what?" Juan prompted.

"He said that he would make sure that I could never perv on him again. That it was my entire fault and he had to stop me," Smellerbee shivered.

"Stop you from what? Were you attracted to Mr. Hide?" Juan asked.

"NO!" Smellerbee yelled, disgust written across her face. "No. _He _was attracted to _me_! He's been bullying me for years; pushing me into lockers, into dumpsters, throwing things like ice water in my face and throwing water balloons full of pee at me," Smellerbee was ranting now, growing steadily angrier. "I confronted him, sick of him pushing me around and he kissed me! He kissed me."

"He did what?" Cris roared and Smellerbee flinched, Longshot immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Mr. Futtermen," Juan warned. "Please calm down."

Cris growled but fell quiet.

"Did you tell anyone about the incident?" Juan continued.

"Liam," she answered.

"I'm Liam Donato," Longshot interjected by way of explanation.

Juan turned to him. "She contacted you."

"Yes. I went to Smellerbee's school and confronted Hide. He pushed me into a fence but didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone and so he left."

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Juan asked.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone," Smellerbee whispered painfully. "Having already blinded me, I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat."

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Juan inquired.

Smellerbee was silent and everyone stared at her. "Nothing at the moment," she finally answered.

"Alright. We have no more questions for you," Juan said, capping his pen and sliding it back into his pocket.

"What happens now?" Cris demanded.

"We have to process this," Juan told them, "before we can take any further action."

Cris nodded along with Longshot and Smellerbee. "Thank you," Cris grunted and Juan nodded. Longshot helped his girlfriend up and they exited the room. Juan and Cris shook hands before departing in separate directions.

Longshot led Smellerbee out, Smellerbee gripping her cane tightly in her hand, tapping it out in front of her. The three of them slipped into the car, Cris driving them home in silence. When they got home, Cris made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Longshot led Smellerbee to the couch and sat down, pulling Smellerbee into his lap.

"I am so proud of you, Bee," Longshot said sincerely and Smellerbee's breath hitched.

"Why?' She asked, her face contorted with confusion.

"Why? Smellerbee, you have so much courage. What you did back there was amazing and it was proof of how courageous you are," Longshot cried. "He threatened you and still you powered through your fear and talked. I wish I was half as brave as you are."

"You are," Smellerbee implored, hands coming to cup Longshot's face, fingers tracing over her boyfriend's features. "You are brave. You make me brave. I can't do this without you."

"You can," Longshot shook his head. "You are."

Smellerbee leant in and kissed Longshot. She missed his mouth but Longshot cupped Smellerbee's face and guided her to his lips. Cris listened from the kitchen and smiled for the first time that night. Smellerbee was lucky she found Longshot and for that Cris would be forever thankful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Comfort**

Smellerbee didn't go to school on Monday morning; she had an appointment with her therapist Ursa scheduled that morning so that she could talk about what happened that weekend.

Longshot had woken up early Monday morning and changed into his Ba Sing Sa uniform. He ate breakfast with Cris, both of them plagued by fatigue from the lack of sleep they had gotten. Smellerbee hadn't been able to sleep. Even though rationally she knew that she was safe – Hide was being held by police until they had gotten this mess sorted out – Smellerbee couldn't stop the fear bubbling inside her.

Hide knew that she had told – it had become obvious when the police had taken him to the station – and the thought terrified her. If Hide was capable of blinding her then he was surely capable of carrying out his death threat.

Smellerbee flinched when she heard footsteps, now incredibly jumpy with her fear. Korra panted softly as Longshot entered and he gently scratched her head before lowering himself on the bed next to Smellerbee.

"I have to get going," Longshot murmured, pulling Smellerbee closer to him. His girlfriend scrambled closer, tucking herself into Longshot's arms. "Will you be OK? You look pale."

Smellerbee breathing stuttered and she clutched Longshot's shirt tightly. "I'm scared, Longshot," Smellerbee whispered truthfully. So far they had been nothing but honest in their relationship and Smellerbee wanted to continue this.

"About what?" Longshot asked patiently.

"Hide," Smellerbee whimpered and Longshot held her tightly.

"He can't get to you, Smellerbee," Longshot assured her. "You're safe."

"Logically, yes," Smellerbee agreed, "but I'm still scared."

Longshot gently placed a kiss on her temple before speaking. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I know," Smellerbee whispered.

"Promise me something?"

"What?" Smellerbee asked.

"Tell your therapist this," Longshot said and Smellerbee buried herself into Longshot's chest. "Please."

"I'll try," Smellerbee promised and Longshot kissed her temple again.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go," Longshot winced. He didn't want to leave Smellerbee but knew he had to go to school and inform F.N.S of what was going on.

"OK," Smellerbee murmured, pulling back and letting go of Longshot's shirt.

Longshot gently cupped Smellerbee's face and kissed her sweetly, trying to offer his girlfriend some comfort. Smellerbee kissed him back slowly, darting out her tongue to taste Longshot.

Longshot pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against his girlfriend's, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'll come back after school," he promised.

"You don't need to," Smellerbee said quietly. "I'll be OK."

"I want to," Longshot insisted. "I'll miss you. I like spending all this time with you."

"I do to," Smellerbee murmured. "So much."

"I'll be back," Longshot repeated. "Good luck today."

"Thank you," Smellerbee smiled softly. Longshot pulled away and Smellerbee listened to him leave. She sat still, listening to the muffled footsteps above her and the murmured voices until she heard the door close and a few minutes later, Longshot's car start.

Smellerbee pulled herself together and searched for her wardrobe, pulling out what she hoped was a color matching outfit.

Smellerbee sat on the leather couch, shoulders tense. It had been a strained hour as she struggled to tell Ursa what had happened this weekend but she owed it to herself, Cris and Longshot to talk it out so that she could start moving on with her life and get rid of the fear that was threatening to hold her back.

"You did very well today, Bee," Ursa told her kindly. "I'll you see you next week at the same time."

"OK," Smellerbee nodded. She stood up, gripping her cane tightly and tapped her way to the door. She fumbled for the door handle and turned it.

Cris stood up when Smellerbee came out, hurrying to her. "How'd it go?" He asked, taking Smellerbee's arm.

"Alright," Smellerbee shrugged. "Felt nice to talk about it."

"Good," Cris smiled, glad that Smellerbee had been able to open up.

"Are we going home now?" Smellerbee asked as they headed out to the car.

"Yes," Cris answered.

They got to the car and slipped inside and headed home.

"Wow, so she's been keeping who did this to her to herself all this time?" Kori breathed her eyes wide. "How?"

"I have no idea," Longshot shook his head. "It was only by accident we found out."

"But the police have been told yeah?" Feroza asked and Longshot nodded. "That's good."

"How's she coping?" David asked.

"She's scared," Longshot told them. "I don't know what to do."

"Be there for her," Alli said. "She feels safe with you. She always angles herself in the direction of your voice when she's with you. She relies on you."

"We should do something for her," Kori offered. "Make sure she doesn't feel alone."

"That's a great idea," Longshot smiled. "Thanks Kori."

Kori nodded and grinned back and the group started brainstorming what they could do for one Miss Alice "Smellerbee" Futtermen.

Smellerbee was walking Korra in the backyard when she heard voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying as she was too far away.

She frowned when she heard the back door open and turned around.

"Smellerbee, you have some visitors," Cris announced.

"Who?"

"Us," Toph smiled. "Zuko, Ty Lee."

"Hi," Smellerbee greeted.

"Also the others," Toph hesitated, "from Freedom Fighters."

Smellerbee's smile faded and she shifted. "Oh," she said softly.

"Smellerbee," Suki said and she heard her approach her. She felt her hands take hers and she squeezed them tightly. She took a shaky breath. "I know I haven't been a good friend lately and for that I am so sorry. You were the one in trouble and I was being selfish."

Smellerbee said nothing, her face completely devoid of emotion.

"We wanted to apologize," Cinnamon spoke up, "and make up for our behavior."

She felt someone take a stand next to her and wrap an arm around her. She sniffed and smelt Ty Lee's familiar perfume. "Hi Bed Head," Ty Lee grinned and Smellerbee gave her a small smile.

"Can we give you our apology?" Aang asked hopefully.

Smellerbee again said nothing but just nodded. She heard them shuffling around and Suki let go off her hand. Someone briefly touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Zuko whispered as he passed and Smellerbee nodded her hello.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Smellerbee instantly recognized the version they were singing to her. She had told Suki it was her all-time favorite Avril Lavigne song.

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

She knew what she what they were trying to say and she knew how much Suki was trying to kiss up to her. It wasn't working.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Smellerbee's face was blank as she listened, head bowed. The final notes lingered in the air and Freedom Fighters waited for Smellerbee to move and say something. Korra had padded over to Smellerbee and she was absently stroking her fur, staying silent.

"Smellerbee?" Suki prompted, coming back to sit next to her friend, biting her lip.

"You hurt me," Smellerbee finally spoke and they all winced. "Too many of you have been quick to let bullying slide and when it gets too hard, you bail."

"We're sorry," Katara pleaded. "We should have done more."

"Yes, but you are all so absorbed in petty drama when I was in real trouble and not one of you noticed," Smellerbee shot back and she sighed. "You are not to blame for me being blind but you could have helped."

"We are sorry," Teo apologized. "But we want to reassure you that we are here for you. Whatever you need."

"We want to prove ourselves," Pipsqueak added.

"We want to fix this," Azula said firmly.

"Please forgive us Bed Head," Ty Lee begged, coming up beside Smellerbee.

She sighed and bit her lip. "I'll need more than a song for that," Smellerbee told them.

"Of course," Suki agreed. "We know, we just wanted to show you how sorry we are."

Smellerbee nodded and her head perked up. "You can come out, Longshot."

Freedom Fighters looked up to see a sheepish looking Longshot approaching.

"Of course you heard me," Longshot chuckled, placing a hand on Smellerbee's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Suki asked, looking at Longshot.

"Yes," Smellerbee affirmed, taking Longshot's hand. "You left too quickly last time to be introduced."

Suki winced but knew she deserved the dig. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Longshot said politely, nodding.

"How was school?" Smellerbee asked.

"Good," Longshot smiled. "I missed you."

Toph and Zuko smiled at the couple, linking hands. They were happy for Smellerbee to have found someone, knowing that she had been lonely for a long time.

"We should get going," Toph smiled, touching Smellerbee's arm affectionately. "Thank you for listening."

Smellerbee smiled in her direction and nodded. "We'll catch up soon," Smellerbee promised and she beamed.

The others said their goodbyes, leaving Longshot and Smellerbee alone in the back yard. Smellerbee let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and sagged against Longshot.

"Stressful day?" Longshot asked and his girlfriend nodded, resting her head on Longshot's shoulder.

"I didn't know they were coming," Smellerbee murmured. "But it was nice to have them here and to hear them apologize. Even though I was angry, I have missed them."

Longshot smiled and kissed Smellerbee's forehead. "You are amazing, Smellerbee," Longshot said honestly and Smellerbee smiled. She reached up to guide Longshot's face to hers and pulled him into a kiss, seeking comfort from her boyfriend.

Longshot hugged her tightly, pulling away and he just held Smellerbee, giving her all the comfort he could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Distraction **

Bee was in desperate need of a distraction as the police were still trying to determine what to do. It's not like there was any evidence that tied Hide to the attack – only her word – and Regionals turned out to be the best distraction.

Bee had finally broken and joined the Fire Nation Singers. She had decided to join them after they put on a group performance, Longshot singing lead. The Fire Nation Singers had been delighted that Smellerbee had agreed and had immediately filled her in on their plans for Regionals.

"A duet and a solo," Kori announced to everyone in the room, "is the plan for Regionals. Auditions start tomorrow. See you all there!"

Chatter broke out and Longshot turned to Smellerbee, who was seated next to her. "You should audition," Longshot grinned at her.

"No," Smellerbee shook her head. "I've only been a part of the group for a few days. Someone else deserves that solo and duet more than me."

"Even though you may not get it, you should still try out," Longshot said. "You never know."

"But I've only just joined," Smellerbee protested.

"Everyone loves you," Longshot insisted. "Even if you got it, I don't think anyone would mind. We would be proud of you and honored to have you as our soloist or duet partner." Bee sat in silence, head bowed. "Freedom Fighters aren't like this are they?"

"No," Smellerbee chuckled. "There would be munity if someone stole Katara's solo and it would be Katara and Aang with the duet, naturally."

Longshot shook his head. He wasn't used to things running like that. The council made things fair for the Fire Nation Singers, each of them getting the chance to audition for solos.

"That's unfortunate," Longshot finally answered and Smellerbee hummed in the back of her throat. "Are you ready to go? I'm sure your dad will be waiting," Longshot smiled, taking Smellerbee's hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I haven't left anything behind, have I?" Smellerbee asked.

Longshot looked around and saw nothing. "Nope. Let's go."

They walked out together in comfortable silence, Smellerbee's cane echoing around them as she tapped the ground. Cris was waiting for them in the car park as usual and Longshot led Bee to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Longshot smiled, kissing Smellerbee gently.

"Bye, Longshot," Smellerbee grinned and jumped in the car. Longshot watched them drive away before heading to his own car.

"Longshot was trying to get me to audition for a solo or for a duet for Regionals," Smellerbee said as they drove and Cris perked up.

"That's great. You should go for it," Cris nodded.

"I won't get it," Smellerbee protested and her father frowned.

"Why not?" Cris demanded.

"Because I'm new," Smellerbee shrugged, "and it's not fair to those who have been waiting for this chance."

"That's true," Cris agreed. "But you should still audition. I know you miss singing, kid."

Smellerbee ducked her head and smiled. "I guess with everything that has happened, I haven't felt like singing much," she shrugged. "I feel like everything has changed all over again."

"Isn't this the perfect opportunity to prove that nothing has changed?" Cris asked. "We got through your mom and we can get through this. We learnt that the world doesn't end when something is taken from us."

Smellerbee nodded. "You're right," she smiled.

"Course I am," Cris grunted and Smellerbee laughed. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"Not at the moment," Smellerbee shrugged. "I'll think of something."

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence, Cris leaving Smellerbee to think over her upcoming audition.

When they got home, Cris set about making dinner and calling Ralli while Smellerbee moved to the bookcase in the living room, trailing her hands over the records and that they kept. Her father hadn't moved anything in the house since Smellerbee had become blind, allowing her to keep the visual of the house in her mind so that she could move and find thing easily.

Her hand stilled as she counted across the and pulled one out, trailing her fingers over the cover. It was a Halestorm album, she was sure. It had belonged to her mother – she had been a huge fan – and Bee instantly knew what song she would be singing.

She smiled and put the C.D back, moving back to the couch, pulling out her new text books from her bag. She managed to balance her English book in her lap and opened it, fingers trailing over the brail. She had finally grown accustomed to reading brail, able to do it with ease now, hardly getting confused anymore. Occasionally she would stumble over certain words, taking a few minutes to decipher it before continuing on what she was reading.

A special typewriter had also been given to Smellerbee. They keys were in brail but the lettering came out in ink on the page. She had another that meant she could type out notes in brail but used the ink one for handing in her homework and for writing her assignments. She'd also learnt that her exams would have to be different and taken separately to everyone else.

She worked on her homework and frowned when she briefly heard Cris's side of his phone conversation to Ralli.

"I'm trying, Ralli," he was saying. "We both knew that after the attack it would take time."

There was silence and Smellerbee pretended that she couldn't hear.

"You what? Ralli, an adjustment like this will take time," Cris said. "Things will pick up soon."

More silence filled the house.

"I guess, if you want a break for a while," Cris sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do to change your mind. I do care for you, Ralli, a lot." Smellerbee bit her lip. "I'm sorry too, Ralli."

Cris hung up the phone and Smellerbee pushed her books of her lap and got up. She padded quietly to the kitchen and stepped inside. "Dad?" Smellerbee asked.

"Yeah?" Cris said gruffly. "You alright?"

"Fine. Are you?" Smellerbee asked. "I uh- overheard you speaking. Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," Cris shrugged. "I would have told you anyway."

"I'm sorry about Ralli," Smellerbee whispered.

"She wants a break. She needs to figure out if this is what she wants," Cris grunted.

"I'm sorry," Smellerbee said sadly. "Hopefully she will come around."

Cris smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Alright, I need you to taste this," Cris said, pulling away and picking up a spoon from a pot where he was attempting to make soup. He put the spoon to Smellerbee's mouth and she sipped it carefully.

Smellerbee's face scrunched dramatically and she coughed. "Ew, what is that?" She spluttered.

"Soup," Cris frowned.

"Call for a pizza, Dad," Smellerbee shuddered, "because that isn't soup."

Smellerbee waited anxiously outside the choir room with Alli and Feroza. The three of them were auditioning for a solo and Bee was the last to go.

She heard the doors open and footsteps approaching. "Are you ready, Queenie?" Kori asked and Smellerbee nodded.

Kori led her into the room and stood her in front of everyone. "When you are ready," she said, taking her seat. Smellerbee swallowed, nodding and the music started.

_You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way  
You saw all the signs  
But you let it go  
You closed your eyes  
I shoulda told you to leave  
Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees  
Begging me_

Smellerbee couldn't see Longshot's look but the others could. He was gazing at Smellerbee with such love and devotion that they felt honored to be in the presence of this moment.

_I tear you down  
I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
So flyin with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel_

Smellerbee could picture her mother singing clearly in her mind. People had told her that her face would start to fade but for Smellerbee it didn't. She could picture clearly her mother at their old piano, singing with a blinding smile on her face.

_I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo  
But that disappeared when I had my first taste  
And fell from grace  
It left me in this place  
I'm starting to think maybe you like it?_

There was applause as she finished and Smellerbee ducked her head.

"Thank you Smellerbee," Kori said, taking hold of her arm again. "We need to discuss this so if you wouldn't mind waiting outside."

Smellerbee nodded and let herself be led out. Kori helped her to the chair and hurried back inside. "You'll have to sing for me another time," Smellerbee said to Alli and Feroza. "I wished I could have heard your auditions."

"Same," Feroza smiled, "watching a video isn't nearly as good as the real thing."

Smellerbee blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. They chatted lightly while they waited and finally Kori came back out again.

"We have come to our decision," Kori told them, face serious. "Alli, Feroza. We are giving you the duet at Regionals."

Alli and Feroza grinned and stood, hugging each other tightly.

"As for you, Smellerbee," Kori said, turning to Smellerbee. "Congratulations, we are giving you the solo."

"What?" Smellerbee breathed. "But I've only just joined!"

"You were very impressive, Smellerbee," Kori beamed, "amazing."

"I – thank you," Smellerbee breathed, allowing herself to be hugged by Feroza and Alli.

"The meeting has been adjourned," Kori announced.

"We'll see you late, Smellerbee," Feroza said and Smellerbee was suddenly left alone. She frowned and jumped when she was pulled into a hug.

"You're an angel to me," Longshot whispered in her ear and Smellerbee blushed.

"Thank you," Smellerbee smiled shyly.

"Watching you – Smellerbee, I love you," Longshot told her sincerely. Smellerbee's breath hitched and she hardly dared to believe it.

"I love you too, Longshot," Smellerbee said with the biggest smile Longshot had ever seen.

Longshot beamed and pulled Smellerbee into a passionate kiss, holding her tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Moving On**

_One year later_

Smellerbee could hardly believe it, running her hands over the tacky, polyester blue gown that she was wearing. She was thankful at this moment that she couldn't see because she knew she would look hideous. And that she would cry as she saw her friends dressed the same. She was always on for individuality. She could hardly believe that she was graduating from Ba Sing Sa. Smellerbee was just thankful that she had managed to stay alive.

Hide – although fighting it at first – had eventually been found guilty for blinding Smellerbee and for threatening her life. Much had been celebrated by that news, Cris organizing a party for Smellerbee, inviting the Fire Nation Singers and Freedom Fighters to join.

Her relationship had changed with Freedom Fighters. She saw a lot of Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee and caught up regularly with the others but the relationship had shifted. They were happy for her though, glad that she could move and be happy at Ba Sing Sa, no longer lonely and miserable.

Cris's relationship with Ralli had fizzled out; his main priority was Smellerbee and always would be. Although Cris was upset by the ending of the relationship, he was moving on, too.

"Nervous, love?" Longshot's voice invaded her senses and she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Smellerbee smiled brightly, turning in her boyfriend's arms. They were still together and were very much in love. Smellerbee couldn't understand why Longshot wanted her but Longshot loved the challenge of showing Smellerbee just how much she meant to him.

"What if I trip?" Smellerbee asked, biting her lip. It was graduation today and they would be accepting certificates on stage.

"You won't," Longshot assured her. "You'll have Korra with you."

Korra let out a small bark at the mention of her name and Bee rubbed her head. Ba Sing Sa had approved her presence here today, much to Smellerbee's appreciation. "I must look awful," Smellerbee whined and Longshot chuckled.

"You look beautiful, as always," Longshot grinned and kissed Smellerbee's cheek. "You're rocking it better than anyone else."

Smellerbee gave him what she hoped was a skeptical look and Longshot chuckled again.

"Guys!" Alli said, popping her head around the corner of the classroom. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Longshot told her, taking Smellerbee's free hand and they walked out together, joining the rest of their class mates. "I love you," Longshot murmured in her ear, "and I am very proud of you."

"I love you, too," Smellerbee smiled.

Longshot grinned brightly and Smellerbee let go of his hand, reaching up to feel her boyfriend's smile. Longshot grabbed her hand again, kissing her palm and together they walked into the hall for their graduation.

"I didn't trip," Smellerbee beamed as her father hugged her tightly.

Cris chuckled in her ear, patting her on the back. "I'm so proud of you Queenie. You too, kids," Cris smiled, laughing as his daughter fumed at the nickname. The Fire Nation Singers grinned at Cris in return. They could often be found at the Futtermen home, hanging out with Bee and Cris had a soft spot for them.

"Thank you, Cris," Longshot thanked him and Cris clapped him on the shoulder. Korra was sitting next to Smellerbee, her graduation cap settled on her head. Many of the teens had already taken photos of it, laughing brightly.

"Are you still coming to the graduation dinner?" Kori asked. The Fire Nation Singers were celebrating by having a dinner at Kori's home, her parents offering to host the party and all their parents were invited.

"We'll be there," Cris nodded and Kori beamed.

"Alright, we'll see you later," he said and the teens dispersed to their families.

"I'll see you tonight," Longshot grinned and gave Smellerbee a sweet kiss.

"Tonight," Smellerbee agreed, smiling. Longshot squeezed her hand before dropping it and weaving through the crowd of students to find his parents.

Longshot watched Smellerbee, smiling brightly as she interacted easily with their friends, laughing and teasing the teens. A year ago, Smellerbee had hardly smiled and flinched around everyone, still struggling to cope with how her life had changed. But now, she was embracing it and doing so well. Longshot couldn't be any prouder of Smellerbee. She was the very definition of courage. Longshot turned when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to see Kori smiling at him.

"You're drooling over her again," Kori sniggered. "Don't make me get you a bucket."

Longshot rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to drool over my amazing girlfriend."

"Of course, just not all over the carpet. It was expensive," Kori winked and Longshot shoved her playfully.

"Like you haven't been drooling over your boyfriend," Longshot chided, laughing.

"OK, point made," Kori laughed. "So why are you standing here?"

"I went to get a drink and now I'm just observing," Longshot shrugged.

"Thinking about Smellerbee?" Kori asked and Longshot grinned.

"Always."

"Come on, time to join the party," Kori beamed and pushed him forward. Longshot laughed and immediately went to Smellerbee, wrapping his arm around her. Smellerbee leaned up and placed a kiss on Longshot's jaw. "You are so sweet," she whispered and Longshot's eyes widened.

"You heard that?"

"Of course," Smellerbee beamed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Longshot grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek.

It was around midnight when they got back to the Futtermen home, Cris allowing Longshot to stay the night.

"Liam," Cris called and jerked his head. Longshot nodded and followed him into the kitchen while Smellerbee made her way downstairs. "You're a good kid, Longshot, and I want to thank you for everything you have been to Bee," Cris said bluntly and Longshot eyes widened with surprise.

"I should be thanking Bee," Longshot told him honestly. "I love her."

"I know," Cris smiled. "I trust you Longshot which is why I am allowing you to stay in Smellerbee's room tonight."

Longshot eyes widened further and he blushed. "I – thank you, Cris," Longshot gushed. "I won't break your trust, or Smellerbee's."

Cris smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Night, Longshot."

"Goodnight, Cris." The older man left the kitchen and Longshot followed out and headed downstairs to Smellerbee's room.

Smellerbee was already changed and pulling back the covers on her bed. "Longshot?" She asked, stopping her movements.

"Yeah, it's me," Longshot smiled and went to her.

"Did you want help setting up the couch?" Smellerbee asked.

Longshot took a deep breath. "Actually, your dad said I could sleep in here, with you. If you're comfortable that is," Longshot rambled, voice hesitant with nerves.

Smellerbee breathing hitched and she swallowed. "Do you want to sleep here?" She asked.

"Yes," Longshot answered honestly and Smellerbee smiled.

"I want you to, too," Smellerbee smiled and Longshot grinned.

"I'll just get changed," he said and quickly grabbed his clothes, changing in the bathroom. He slipped out and turned the lights off once Smellerbee was in bed. Longshot stumbled to the bed and crawled under the covers, relaxing into the mattress. Smellerbee rolled over and pressed herself into Longshot's side, head buried in his neck.

"Is this OK?" Smellerbee asked, lips brushing against Longshot's neck. Longshot snaked an arm around Smellerbee's waist and tangled their legs together.

"More than OK," he assured her. Longshot gently kissed Smellerbee on the lips, the other teen kissing him back lazily.

"Goodnight, Queenie," Longshot whispered, pulling back.

"Night, Longshot," Smellerbee smiled in the darkness and cuddled against Longshot.

When Smellerbee woke up she was surrounded with heat and Longshot's scent was all around her. Smellerbee shifted and found her legs tangled with Longshot's, her back pressed to Longshot's chest. The arms around Smellerbee's waist tightened and Smellerbee nuzzled into his neck.

"Morning," he said hoarsely and Smellerbee smiled.

"Morning," Smellerbee smiled, turning in Longshot's arms so she was facing him. She ran a hand up Longshot's chest, along the column of his neck and let her fingers dance over Longshot's face, taking in the crinkles around his eyes, how his lips were turned up in a smile.

"I love you," Longshot smiled.

"I love you, too," Smellerbee replied. She snuggled into Longshot's chest, loving the feel of Longshot's arms around her. Even though she would never see Longshot again or her family, it didn't mean she couldn't feel their love and support. Smellerbee never wanted to leave Longshot's arms again.

Longshot looked into Smellerbee's eyes. They were no longer red and cloudy but once again their unique shade of brown. They were beautiful and Longshot could stare at them all day. He stroked Smellerbee's cheek, smiling as his girlfriend leant into the touch, fingers gently toying with Longshot's lower lip.

Against all odds they had made it through school and could finally move to a place where they were accepted by the community. They'd come so far and though more obstacles faced them, Longshot knew they'd be OK. Because they had each other, and that was all they'd ever needed.

_The End_


End file.
